Pack is Everything
by missauthor13
Summary: She worked at the café across the forest from is home. She saw through his tough guy act. She was a natural mom. She was beautiful, sarcastic, she was a born leader. She's his mate, and she's everything. Her name is Angeline. Derek and an omega fall in love, and she becomes pack, maybe more... I do not own Teen Wolf, pre-alpha pack, Boyd & Erica , KIND OF GOES WITH THE PLOT. NOBETA
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf

I was waltzing around the counter, pot of hot coffee and order pad in hand. My station of the café was pretty much empty, save for the lonely straggler in the farthest corner, besides the window. I peered at him for a moment, admiring his appearance.

Rude, I know, but the man was gorgeous. Black hair, tan skin, and pale green eyes I could view clearly from my distance away. With a sigh, I picked up the pot again and swayed my way towards him. As always he held a concentrated expression as his eyes quickly skimmed over each line in the book he was reading. I wondered what it was now, Moby Dick, or another leather bound journal without a title.

"What is it today? You finish you're last leather bound?" He laid his hard glance on me, it was a good one. Serious, piercing eyes and a quirked eyebrow as if to ask, 'what about it?' I chuckled tightly, sliding in on the edge of the booth seat, crossing my legs beneath the table. "I don't expect you to respond, you always have been a quiet guy. Only time you've ever spoken to me was when you asked for your usual. Black Coffee and a toasted bagel for the stranger in the back corner."

Once more, he only looked at me, closing his book and setting it softly on the table. He was virtually expressionless, just staring at me from across the laminate grey table. I sighed at his silence and clapped my hands, "Okay, well, I'm getting off -", I checked the retro clock above the kitchen door, "Half an hour ago. If you want anything else, Judy is still behind the counter. Otherwise, I will be going. Enjoy your book."

I pushed myself up from the table, stopping at the sound of a low, husky voice. "Could I get a check?"

I smirked on one side of my face, looking down to my right as he peered up at me. "Can I get a name?"

He squinted, considering it for a moment, "No." My smirk tugged at my lip again and I placed my hands on the back of the booth and the table, leaning close, "Then you can get Judy to ring you up."

He didn't move, "You can't just get me a check?" I couldn't tell if it was annoyance or flirtation in his voice but he smelt of amusement. "You can't just give me a name?"

He looked me dead in the eye but I didn't flinch, never in a million years would I flinch. Even if my stomach did a little summersault as he stared through me. Who was this guy? "If I tell you my name, will you give me my check?" I could feel his breath fan my face from how close we were.

I looked right at him, "Happily", I whispered.

He thought for a moment before silently nodding, and I swore I could see gears in his head turning. "Derek Hale." I small smile grew on my lips, "One check, coming right up". Abruptly I pulled back walked behind the counter with a straight spine, and a high head. Whilst I counted the change in my hands, and printed a receipt, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

Said Derek Hale was sitting sideways in the booth, focus etched in his stoic features. I could imagine he was trying to figure himself a puzzle. Snatching the pen from beside the register I wrote on the edge of the receipt. Holding it and his 30 cents change in my palm dropped it on the corner of the table as I walked by. Untying my apron I sprinted lightly into the tiny storage room, and shoved the small thing into my bag and heaving it over my shoulder.

3rd Person POV

Derek turned and watched as she skipped by, dropping the receipt and change on the table and darting away. He pocketed the 3 dimes and looked at the total on the paper. But the blue streaky words on the bottom caught his attention.

 _If you know MY name, call me Sometime, 555- 939-4768_

 _-Your usual waitress_

Somewhat surprised expression displayed on his face, Derek snapped his head to attention for that woman. He caught her eyes just as she put her weight against the door handle to push it open. She winked at him with a smirk and rolled around, jogging to her tiny little VW Jetta.

Derek thought hard about her name, slightly ashamed he hadn't looked at her name tag. Or done what a normal person would do and ask for the other's name when you introduce yourself. He could hear Judy – the rude old bat that owned the place – speaking to a younger woman.

"Oh! Gram, did you see that? That little move where she put her number on the receipt?" the younger girl was talking; or, more squealing rather.

"Of Course I saw it. That moves so old _I_ did it back in the sixties. Used it on James Dean once, you know, back when I was a hot young thing", the old lady's cackling croaking voice was difficult to understand, what with the years and years of smoking. Derek probably wouldn't have heard it if not for his werewolf hearing.

"Ewww, Gramma that, is, nasty"

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, I had moves. How do you think I got that picture?" Derek glanced at the black and white photograph of James Dean up on a mantle.

"Okay well, I'm thinking that that hecka handsome, brooding hunk in the corner is Angelina trying to snatch herself a little something." The younger girl's voice was drenched with confidence.

"Karynna spit it out."

She huffed, "I'm thinking new boo?"

"Oh, that boy couldn't be her new boo. I doubt he'd last the month with her."

"Why? No confidence in a girl?"

"Oh it's not that. Either she's going to get bored or he's not going to be able to handle it. I'd bet good money on the latter." That peaked Derek's interest. Why wouldn't he be able to handle her; or, Angeline as he had perceived her name.

Realizing that the betas were still practically alone at his house, the alpha picked up the book from the table and shoved the now folded receipt in his pocket. Derek pushed through the door, and loaded himself into the Camaro, Angeline still on his mind.

She was stunning, smoldering even. Dark brown hair, pulled up into a half bun, locks of hair stood out and up from behind her head. Normally it's up like that, but on occasion it's down. Straightened, a shoulder length bob, a bang swept over on the left. The daring and dark clothing she usually wore contrasted soft, warm ivory skin. But what usually, no, always caught his immediate gaze, was her eyes. Auburn irises, long black lashes on both bottom and top. Her makeup was generally dark, all but highlighting the light brown-red tint in her magnificent eyes.

From his position where he usually sat, she appeared to be about 5'2'. She wasn't a big girl, curvy yes, very curvy, but not fat, maybe 150 pounds. She was gorgeous, and a part of him wondered why she had slipped him her number. He'd been told more than once that he was good looking, he got flirted with often. But most of it was meaningless smiles and winks.

Derek thought back to when she left the café. She'd winked at him, too. Winked her auburn eye at him with a small smile. And he'd had himself a huffing chuckle to himself once he thought back on it. Of course this was when he was alone, in his car, driving back to the pack.

Oh, the pack…

He'd been going to the DeVille Café for nearly a month. At first it was because he was stressed out with the betas and needed a break from his own life. The Daily-DeVille was on the directly across the forest from Hale House. Once he saw it after wandering aimlessly past tree after tree, He couldn't see the harm in taking a breather for 15 minutes or so. That's when Derek first saw her.

Angeline had politely made a couple of most likely risky jokes at him while she showed him his seat. It didn't take him long to deduce that the food was bad and the coffee was almost stale half of the time. But the place was nice and quiet due to vacancy of customers and the seats were comfortable. And seeing his favorite waitress everyday was a plus.

Derek cursed himself at that thought. Oh, if the pack knew what he was doing now. Driving across the forest almost every day at the same time to see a girl who works as a waitress. Lydia would squeal, she would downright squeal. Allison would smile, for once Erica would be speechless, and all the boys would be silent because they would be in shock. Derek doubted any of the males believed he had any real romantic life because he had quote on quote 'no heart'.

As soon as the Camaro pulled in on the gravel drive way of his house, the betas were out on the porch, hounding him like crazy.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Stiles shouted at Derek from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek POV

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Stiles shouted from the kitchen.

I stopped short of the stairs, succeeding at keeping my expression clean, but failing miserably at preventing my heartrate from pausing for a second.

"I'm sorry?" I glared sharply at Stiles as he came into view.

"What? Sorry nevermind, it was a joke", Stiles held his hands up in defense, and my glare lessened a bit from satisfaction.

"Well that may have been a joke, but his heart beat wasn't", Erica held a mischievous grin, "Why'd it skip a beat? Are you hiding something?"

The betas and the humans and banshee stared at me expectantly, and I kept my face a blank slate. "Nothing that concerns you. Why do _you_ have something to hide? Maybe like the hickey Boyd gave you a few minutes ago? Because if that's it then tell him to stop trying so hard, let the first one heal."

Erica's face blossomed red that spread down her neck and chest. Boyd averted his gaze and took a step back as Erica pulled her jacket higher, attempting to cover the faint yellow discoloration beneath her jaw. Taking the opportunity to escape, I pushed past them and into the kitchen, snatching an apple from the bowl on the counter. The rest of the pack settled in the living room, splaying themselves out on the couch and armchairs. Save for Lydia and Scott, whom tip toed in with a sullen expression.

"You know pack is all about honesty", Scott kept his head down, and he reeked of nervousness.

With an agitated sigh and a grunt, "Can we really not let this go?"

"Derek, you're acting suspicious. Gone every day for an hour at the same time, averting our questions and showing for a _long time_ after you get back like you're trying to take off someone's scent. It's nerve wracking because we've got no idea where you're going. It makes me wonder if you're making alliances without us." Scott gained confidence as he spoke, gradually getting louder from a mumble to a full on yell.

We could hear Jackson from his seat on the couch, "Scott's at it again." Lydia snickered beside Scott as he yelled at her boyfriend to shut up. I huffed, "Haven't we been over this already?" I looked at Lydia for some support.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Hey I think you're visiting some hot girlfriend you haven't told us about yet." With a sigh, I responded, "there's no girlfriend. Scott listen to my heartbeat. I am not partaking in any illegal actions against you or the pack. Not even anything supernatural." My voice was monotone as I droned on.

The two of them shared a glance, and as they looked back they held a pair of fraternal expressions. Lydia appeared partially unconvinced, and Scott was confused. "Then what are you doing at 3 o'clock on the dot almost every day?!"

Giving Scott another look that read 'Stop Asking Questions', and glaring at him through red hued eyes. "Don't worry about it." Scott huffed and Lydia pursed her lips, but it was no matter, I climbed the stairs to shower. Holding the glossy paper with Angeline's number in my pocket.

…

Angeline POV

Work is a drag, and the pay isn't the best. The itty bitty one room apartment with a bathroom and a single counter with a sink assists that statement. When I got home from work it was late, props to me for choosing a job almost all the way across town.

I threw my bag in the computer chair, tossing myself flat onto the bed. Derek Hale had been on my mind nonstop, and it is not ok. I've had boyfriends before, some that I honest to god thought were going places. But this guy has been practically rewiring my brain so that all I can think about is him. It's unfair. He hasn't been in to the DeVille since I gave him my number, and he hasn't called. 2 days. 2 days I've been going nuts and out of my mind, trying to figure out which part I lost him at.

I got up and filled up a sample cup from an ice cream place with tap water. Did I come on too strong? I crossed the room and poured the water into the palm sized pot atop the mantle beside the front door. Pressuring him for his name, maybe? But I hadn't smelled off put from him, in fact, I smelled intrigue.

So what was it?

Thinking so hard on something that I have no control over was driving me insane. In resolve I decided to think about something else, sadly that something else was still about Derek.

I still hadn't reserved judgement on him yet, in a supernatural manner at least. No, I was sold in the human interaction part. But as to his _species,_ I had my suspicions. His actions were reserved, so it was hard to gauge what he was that way. His hearing was immaculate, once when she was in the back with the cook told her that the toaster was broke. He said a regular bagel was fine for today, smugness seeping from his sarcastic and tiny little smirk. He had fast reflexes, proven by when Karynna slipped on a water puddle, sending an empty coffee cup flying. Derek had reached down quickly and nonchalantly caught it, moments before shattering besides him on the floor. He didn't even look up from his book, just sat down the mug on the table silently. Personally, I thought that was one of the most attractive things I've ever seen.

He had all the makings of a Class A Werewolf. Though his anti-social nature was unlike our kind. But I've done enough googling to know why, if someone had been through what he had, I would expect to find them in an asylum if they didn't act closed off.

With an elongated sigh, I shed my shirt and bra and pants. Donning a soft, thin clothed tee shirt to wear instead. I climbed into bed, pulling my pillow long ways and hugging it tight beneath my head, happily burying my face in the white pillow case.

The next morning I woke earlier than normal, sighing at the knowledge that I wouldn't be getting any sleep more sleep. I sat up, tossing off the thick white comforter, frigid air prickling the goose bumps on my skin. I pulled off the soft tee shirt, tossing it and landing limply on my bed. I turned on the water for a shower and looked at my phone. One new message from Karynna:

'Hey b b, G ms ssd me 2 gt u her erly 4 yr shft. We h v 2 gt lv 4 th!s wrd fmly run!on up nrth. U opn n cls. Puff w!ll nly b thr n hr. by b bs. C u sn. ;) :o'

I scoffed at her horrible shorthand. 'You know that the only reason I understood that was because I'm smart enough to understand it?'

'Yea, cu sn, hopfuly!'

At the DeVille, I arrived just as did Puff. It was short for Pufferfish, because he was a big guy that was as adorable as a panda bear. He was from Hawaii, a thick, dark, tan and a big elegant tribal tat on his outer bicep. And when he gets happy, his face poofs out like a pufferfish.

"Eyyy, Aloha Angie. How'd you sleep?" Puff's voice was thick with a Hawaiian accent.

"Well enough. Are you off already?" I asked as he hadn't left the side of his truck whilst I was unlocking the doors.

Puff shrugged his large shoulders, "Yeah, today is my off day. I just came by to check on you, didn't want to you to be alone on opening. That's bad luck you know."

I laughed, "Yeah puff, I know. Enjoy your day".

"Will do. And hey! Don't break my kitchen!" Puff loaded himself in the driver seat as I stepped inside and laughed. "Mahalo!" he yelled as his teal green pickup sped away.

I chuckled and walked briskly inside, slamming the door behind me. I tossed my keys and bag onto the counter, hands on my hips as I looked around. Derek was pretty much our number one customer. And since I screwed that plan up, I'm most likely going to be alone for the day. Except for a spare old man that sits in Karynna's section next to the bar.

I went behind the bar and pulled out a shot glass, and the half full bottle of Jack Daniels from the staff stash. I poured the brown liquid into the glass, scooping it up and swallowing it down quickly. The burn only lasted for a moment, it was a real shame it wouldn't take any effect either. The day hadn't even started and I could already feel the weight on my shoulders.

"Isn't it a little early for Whisky?" I looked up to a tall drink of presumed werewolf with black hair and amazing eyes. With a curt nod, I replied, "Its five o'clock somewhere. Greece actually."

Derek nodded, holding his hands together in front of him, wide stance. "What can I get you, your usual? You can set yourself down in your corner. It might take another moment to make your order, it's just me today." I stopped when I noticed he hadn't moved; an almost sheepish expression on his face. The scent of hesitance and awkward wafting from.

I braced myself on the counter, hands flat on the plastic cover. "Look sweetheart, I know how to take a hint. You don't have to stand there and look like a _kicked puppy_." If he weren't standing there I think I might've giggled at my own tightly spoken words.

"I wanted to call." I stopped moving and looked at him, breaking from disinfecting the counter. "I'm surrounded by teenagers that are trying their hearts out every second to weasel their way into my business. Their already suspicious that I leave every day at the same time and don't say anything when I come back. Much as I would've liked to have called, they would've been here in ten minutes flat. Grilling you down to every aspect of your life."

I let out something between a sigh and a chuckle, "Sweet as that is, I can take care of my own."

He quirked an eyebrow, "they're teenagers. _Nosey, persistent,_ teenagers."

"Baby, if I ran running behind a man for every set of teenagers who tried to get in my business or ruin my relationship, I wouldn't've slipped you my number and a wink." I smirked and leaned forward, hand on my hip. Derek seemed uncomfortable with me calling him 'baby', with werewolf eyes I could see the faintest pink touch across his cheeks and neck. "It's not good to lie to your pack, though", Derek flinched and struggled to keep his expression straight.

"You a hunter?" I shook my head silently, scrubbing circles into the counter once more, "Omega. Have been for about a year. You were pretty obvious to spot, leather bounds on supernatural knowledge. Tell me something, you remember my name?"

He looked stunned for a moment, but moved for the first time since he walked in. "Angeline."

"Did you actually remember or did you eavesdrop on Karynna and Judy after I left?"

"In all honesty? The latter."

"So do you want your food?"

"You actually alone today?"

I groaned, "Are you always this difficult?"

"Yes."

I laughed, and looked at him incredulously. "Yes I'm alone today. Karynna and Judy had a family reunion up north and Puff has the day off." I poured another shot of Whisky and slid it forward. "Now prove I can trust you after not calling and not coming in for two days and being an alpha with a pack of teenagers."

After a moment of consideration he stepped forwards and tipped the glass back. Derek braced his hands on the counter and leaned forwards, practically nose to nose with me. "So?"

"So, do you wanna play 20 questions?"

"No", I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Angeline POV

He stayed the rest of the day. No body walked in, no body called. It was peaceful, there was a lot of flirting, a lot of learning into one another's life, without google. Because as it turned out, he was just as guilty of investigating me as I was him.

We drank the rest of that Jack Daniels bottle; it did nothing for either of us but who cares anyway. He told me about his pack, Werewolves and banshees and humans and lizards, oh my. He was quiet and serious and charming. He wouldn't smile, but I didn't blame him, I also didn't mind. At first that constant frown emblazoned on his face was unnerving and made me a little sad. But halfway through the day, the frown seemed more like a smile, it was more endearing than not.

He stuck around till 11, distracting me while I attempted to close up shop. That final 'scene' between us kept replaying in my mind:

I was trying to wipe down the counter again. Derek was leaning over it, getting in my face. "Will you please move your fat butt over so that I can scrub the counter?"

He leaned even closer, "Are you going to keep insulting me?"

I held in an aggravated sigh, "Are you going to continue answering my questions with your own forever?"

"Do you honestly think that the two of us will really know each other forever?" Derek held a skeptical expression; to be honest it was slightly hurtful. Though it was badly applied on my part. This is a first date, if you can even call it that, a first date. _Then why does it feel like a fiftieth?_

Knowing that thoughts like that would scare off even the sweetest and most first-date-committed guys. So, with a withdrawn sigh, I replied, "I doubt it. But it's always fun to _speculate._ "

I looked him in the eye, witnessing a brief flash of hurt behind his green orbs. "Only time will tell"

I pursed my lips and looked away, leaning past his face and whispering soft and almost silently in his ear. I smiled as my lips brushed his skin and hair, "I'm running outta time."

Supernatural ears heard his breath hitch in his throat, "Stop running, then." Hot breath fanned stray hairs away from my ears, despite the heat of his carbon dioxide air, chills shrilled up my spine and goosebumps spread like a virus. I chuckled at him to cover it up though, "It's werewolf instinct, baby, werewolf instinct."

I felt the hair on the side of his head prickle, "Werewolf instinct is to stop running when you're safe."

"And?" I took a shaky breath, turning my head just slightly so that our cheeks brushed. "And, I would say that your pretty safe right now", was his husky reply.

I turned my head, nose trailing along his cheekbone. His pale pupils stared down at me, piercing the cloud of security shielding my eyes. Without word I reached up, gripping the nape of his neck and pulling him forwards. Derek tilted his head as his lips captured mine.

It was sweet at first, his lips tasted like rain: clean and refreshing. He pushed forwards, placing his hands on my waist, just below my last rib. Derek pulled up, lifting me onto the counter. I broke away for a moment to swing my legs over, feet kicking - and successfully launching – a stand of napkins. With a laugh I looked back at him.

I put my hands on the back of his neck, pulling him back down and kissing him fiercely. Derek pulled my legs away, standing between them, and in response I hooked my ankles together, inner knees resting on his hips. He growled primitively, hands on my hips, tugging me as close as he possibly could. As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away. My lungs were strong, but not that strong, even with an added werewolf bonus.

I looked up, both of us were breathless. I slid my hands from his neck down his shoulders so that they rested on each side of his well-defined chest. I hung my cranium, huffing and resting the crown of my head on his upper chest. I slightly breathless laugh escaped my lips as Derek's hands slid down from off my hips and onto the sides of my very, very upper thighs. I picked my head up and looked him in the eyes and allowed my hands to trail down his torso, tracing and outlining every muscle and ab on his person.

His eyes were trailing my too, analyzing every one of my features. Facial and non-facial, I blushed slightly when his gaze trained itself on my face again. Derek was still wearing his now-assumed trademark frown, which was dejecting to say the least. I attempted to keep it off my face, whether I had succeeded was another matter.

I didn't want to say anything; I wouldn't know what to say anyways. But my jaw loosened on its own, lips controlling themselves, "So….."

Derek looked at me; I noticed that it was for the first time since we'd stopped. "So?" He said it like I was a child asking a question to which the answer was standing blatantly in front of my face.

"So, this is the point where we lose one of our best customers because it's really awkward to eat here now? Because if that's the case, because it probably is, don't worry it's happened before. Not the whole heatedly making out on the counter of the place I work at thing. No that's new; I really honestly don't do that. No, but I have had a time where I get really close with a guy in like, a day, and then I kiss them and then we ignore one another every time we pass by in Walmart." I closed my mouth to prevent the further rambling. Derek looked down his nose at me, seeing as even when I was sitting up on a counter I was still considerably shorter than him.

I shuddered a bit and swung my legs back over, landing roughly on the mat. Scrubbing the spot where I'd been sitting with the no longer Pledge-soaked rag beside the register. My nerves were beginning to get the best of me – despite myself – because Derek still hadn't spoken. Maybe I was over reacting, it was a stupid kiss. You've kissed guys before, what's the deal with this one? _You know that that wasn't just a kiss, and this is definitely not just some guy._ I knew that my inner thoughts were dead right, but this was not the time to listen to it, or the time to think about what made Derek so different.

I didn't even realize that he was talking to me. Or that I had gone into hyper speed, cleaning things and packing them into their rightful place, shutting off lights and locking doors. Or that I had crossed the room, piling all of my things into my bag and tossing it over my shoulder.

"–eline?" I looked up at Derek, who had broken my out of my trance. He had a hand on my elbow, fingers in a firm but gentle grip. His face was expressionless, but his eyes reflected concern.

We were standing by the door, the place was silent, and the only lights that came in were from the crescent moon that decided to shine in a grey-blue luminescent. If I weren't already caught off guard, what he said next shut me up completely. "I'm not going anywhere." My breathing screeched to a grinding halt, unbalanced heart skipping more than one beat.

He slipped an arm around my waist, left hand clutching my right waist. He pulled me closer and placed another kiss on my lips, not like the first, it was softer, sweeter. If I didn't want to ruin the fragile moment the situation had created, I would've laughed at the feeling I had. Calm, security, _safety_. I still felt safe. And I could stop running.

He left another five minutes after that. I had gone home too, swerving once or twice because my mind was completely preoccupied. I looked out the windows after I'd arrived back home, trying to pull myself back together. Lying down on top of the white comforter, I thought, that seemed to be my favorite thing to do lately, think. Things were going a million miles an hour. Four days ago, I was just serving the attractive brooding stranger in the back of my work section. Two days ago, I flirted and slipped him my cell number. This morning I admitted that I was an omega. All day long, I flirted and connected with someone I doubted I actually had any future chance with. Two hours ago I had a heated kiss. One hour and 45 minutes ago he promised he was going to stick around for an actual relationship.

And I am on Cloud 9

3rd Person POV

Derek didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't in control of his own mind, and he it was driving him batty. He never does that; connect with any person on a personal level in a single day. He doesn't even speak that much on any normal day, to _anyone_. He was mean, tough and disconnected to his heart's content. And today it was like it was all gone, as if the fire never happened, his uncle was not a murderous fiend, he wasn't damaged. But then again he knew from the first day he went into the Daily DeVille Café that that girl was something different.

Kissing her like that hadn't been part of the plan. It had spooked him how much emotion he'd shown when they had. He suspected that the reason that Angeline had freaked out was similar. Or it could have been the fact that she thought he was going to walk away and ignore her like she was nothing. Derek may be rude and stoic, but he wasn't unruly and a jerk when it comes to romantic relationships. To be honest, he was both afraid and ecstatic about the person she makes him.

He knew that the betas would smell her on him, bombarding him even more about having a secret girlfriend. Lydia still purses her lips and squints at him whenever he looks at his phone; she still tries to read over his shoulder. The entire pack is suspicious, giving him dodgy glances every time he gets in his car without telling someone where he's off to.

Derek frowns when he pulls up, pulling the keys out of the ignition. After checking his phone, he knew it was late, 12:45. Jacksons Porsche and stiles jeep were parked off to the side, meaning the whole pack was here.

Derek shoved his door open, annoyed expression plastered and dried on his handsome mug. "What are you all still doing at my house? I can understand Isaac and Boyd and Erica because they live here, but the rest of you have your own perspective homes to pass out at."

The betas sat in a circle in the living room, distributed amongst the couches and floor. They looked at him with worried eyes. Scott stood against the wall, guilty expression on his face, and Allison curled up in a chair besides him. Derek didn't have to guess what this was about; he growled and glared at Stiles, who sat in his favorite chair. Stiles got up quickly and dropped onto the floor in front of the couch. Derek plopped down into the seat, resting his forehead in his hand. "Alright, I've had enough of the dirty looks, and suspicious whispers when I enter the dang room. Out with it, one at a time."

"What's going on? Are you conspiring or something?" Scott was the first to speak, sounding helpless, as if this was a last resort.

"Again, _No,_ I am not conspiring against you or the pack. This is my first priority, and you all _know_ that." Derek didn't like the fact that he had to use the Alpha Voice on his pack, he really hated it sometimes. But they needed to believe that they came first, because it was the truth.

"Then why won't you just explain why you're being so secretive about this? What is the big secret?" Lydia burst out.

"Honestly what could be such a big deal about whatever his secret", Erica was waving her hands around in frustration.

"We have been waiting for you to say something to ease the tension or something but we have had to just wait, and wait, and wait. So please spit it out", Allison was frustrated as well, it was radiating from across the room.

Derek growled again, and stood up. "You want to know where I've been the past month?" The pack nodded profusely, Stiles opened his mouth to speak. "We have been so curious we literally came up with about twenty scenarios. Most of Lydia's included you getting booty calls from a hooker named Jasmine." Derek's brows furrowed and his not brow hooded eyes zipped to the red headed bombshell. Lydia shrugged leaned further into Jackson's side, arms defensively crossed before her.

"No Jasmine was my idea, Lydia just thought you were hooking up and getting booty calls because you started smiling when you looked at your phone." Erica added in, clearly protective of the idea.

"Yes, but again, who gets booty calls at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Erica?" Allison surprisingly shouted from her spot beside her boyfriend, the feeling sunk in to Derek that they had had the conversation before. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squished his eyes tight, annoyed.

"You all honestly thought I was paying for sex because I was, what, lonely or something?" Derek looked at all of them, they shrugged. He sighed, "I have been going to see a girl who works at a café across town. Only actually went on the first date today, it's why I have been absent of your company for so long. Every day at 3 o'clock I go and sit in her section during her shift. Congratulations to Lydia, you were right in the start. Excuse me for not wanting to inform you all about my personal love life. Now that you know, do me a favor, and stop asking questions. Don't investigate her, if things get serious enough, I'll consider letting you meet her. For now, do not ask me again."

I crossed my arms again, walking away and up the stairs to my bedroom. The day had gone so well, but it may not have been anything a hot shower couldn't fix.


	4. Chapter 4

Angeline POV

Our second date was trickier to determine. As was keeping things quiet from Judy and Puff, and it was nearly impossible to keep it from Karynna, the queen of gossip. And we couldn't go out in public for an array of reasons. My coworkers, his pack seeing us, bystanders placing us together and talking about it, any hunters in general. Derek suggested going to an underground railroad, or the woods. He was more reserved this time, less open, almost preoccupied, but I chalked it up to stress about the next threat to his pack.

I had brushed off his 'romantic' date idea, telling him vaguely to follow me in the Camaro, shooting him a smile as I pulled the driver's door closed. He did as I asked, following without word, I could see him staring forward. His brow was creased, eyes and manner hardened. He was deep in thought that much was obvious. Maybe he was doing exactly what I wasn't, not once had I thought about leading him back to my apartment.

It wasn't much, mostly bare walls, less than half empty fridge. It didn't normally didn't bother me to bring guys back because there was nothing worth of value to steal, and there was no issue of defending myself. I punched a middle aged man once for sliding a perverted look my way so hard, it fractured his cheek.

All of my boyfriends were supernatural, so there was an unspoken trust there too. Despite the crazy 3 that I've had and the one that tried to kill me – because even with werewolf healing, he still had a major psychosis – bringing them back to the apartment was no big deal. I turned the attention back to the road, swerving a little when I noticed how far the car had drifted.

"I have got to get some control on my brain", I muttered to myself. My apparent short attention span was ticking me off lately because I couldn't keep focus. If I were normal I would have ADD, no doubt, but there are some things that the supernatural can't fix. Like a psychosis, or a bad heart in my case.

I pulled into my usual spot, tearing the key out of its socket and gracefully stepping out of the grey car. Derek parked quickly and expertly in the slot besides mine. I only smiled small at him before walking around a corner and eyeing the doorman beneath the shade tarp. Derek jogged a bit till he was by my side, turning his head in to hide his face. I flashed a million dollar smile at Jerome, the doorman, when he pulled open the door. I snatched up Derek's hand – he clutched it tightly in return – and led him through the door so that Jerome wouldn't feel the need to ask questions.

I made a beeline for the elevators; the lobby was more packed than usual, and Derek already didn't want anyone seeing us so having so many witnesses was a bad idea.

I pressed the button excessively, hoping for the doors to open quickly as possible so that I could get the edge out of my nerves. I moved quickly when they finally opened, yanking Derek in behind me. The elevators had no music, and only mirrors, no camera's either, I made sure of that. My palm felt moist, I looked down and realized I was still holding the tall man's hand.

I dropped it in haste, muttering a near silent, "Oh, sorry", that others would've missed completely. He didn't say anything in return, looking away and shoving his fist in his pocket. His face was expressionless, and he was avoiding my eyes, or it was all possible he just didn't even notice I was looking at him in the mirror.

My apartment was on the second floor, all the way down the hall. Halfway there I pulled out my keys, clumsily dropping them on the floor. Derek stood a few paces away, hands in pockets and eyes trained on me. I know it's cruel to do this to guys, but in this moment, I just can't help myself. I bent straight over, one knee bending, and giving Derek and eye full to look at. I had a face full of a smirk, keys sitting loosely in hand.

The door also seemed to give me trouble; something seemed to be stuck in the lock. I squatted down to peer inside, trying the other key on the ring. "Sorry, this lock gives me problems all the time", I mumbled, mostly to myself. But finally the handle gave way, and I stood up slowly, leaving my body bent in half as long as I could.

Derek coughed; he was in my ear, directly behind me. I was playing with him, he knew it, and I knew exactly what I was doing. A sadistic grin peeled my lips apart, and I entered the small apartment.

"It's not much; I can make some food if you want. I would give you a tour, but", I gestured around the one room. Taking off my sweater I tossed it onto the bed, going and opening the window in nothing but jean shorts and a lowly cut, tight, navy, tank top.

Derek didn't say anything and I slipped my hands into my back pockets, a nervous habit and a dead giveaway that there's tension in the air. "You nervous about being here?" I had to ask, because his hands were still in his pockets and he looked uncomfortable just standing there on the dividing line between bedroom and kitchen.

He looked around the cramped room, "I don't know where to sit." That was all he said, his face was sheepish and red had blossomed on his cheeks and spread to his neck.

I laughed, "Sit where ever you like, move the crap off the chairs, chill on the bed, you can even sit in the sink if you want to. Just don't touch the faucet; I broke it last month and if you move it from that exact position, I will have a waterfall in my apartment. And I don't like rainbows."

He looked at me skeptically, "Rainbow?"

"Yeah, you know, you get a stream of water; add light, you get a rainbow." I explained

Derek nodded in response, eyebrow perched frustratingly high on one side. It was a hot look, skeptical Derek, like, really hot, and it was distracting me.

"You look like you've got that look down." I sank down on the pillow of the bed, resting against the headboard.

Derek shrugged, "I use it enough on the betas, they get this look, my angry look, and my annoyed look."

I laughed again, "So Angry, Annoyed, and Skeptical, those are your 3 speeds?"

He nodded, a ghost of a smile making a split second appearance, "I have more, but the betas only trigger those 3."

"What no praise?"

"On occasion, very brief though. Those teenagers tick me off more than they do impress me."

"Hmmm. Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there because you're making me anxious."

"Me standing here makes you anxious?"

"No", I regretted how quick my answer was. It was a liar's tell, and Derek smirked smugly at me.

He walked over, sitting down beside me on the bed. "You're a liar." I chuckled at his statement, peering over at him "No, I just don't want to admit all my deepest darkest secrets to you."

"Yet", Derek stared at me with that calculating gaze of his.

"Oh yeah? You think you can get me to spill my guts on a second date, baby?" I got up, glancing over my shoulder, and crossing into the kitchen while my hips swayed. It wasn't my fault, it's hard for girls with curves not to move that junk in the trunk when they walk. I pulled down a mug from the shallow cabinet, Pouring water in the ketal and spooning out some coffee to go with it.

I could hear movement from behind me, Derek getting up, or getting comfortable on my bed. I didn't hear anything more, no steps or grunts. I ramped up the burner and set the metal Ketal atop it.

A large presents became very prominent behind me, thick muscled forearms snaking and locking in place around my waist. Derek's lips brushed my ear, just near a cartilage piercing I got when I was sixteen. "Yes, I would say I can definitely, make you squeal", I hiccupped at the insinuation, letting my head roll to a side and stretching my neck as long as possible. I chuckled just a little, reaching my arms up and caressing one hand on his neck, the other running fingers through soft black hair. "Squeal is a very _peculiar_ word to use in that sense. Unless you're some sort of James Dean Wannabe from the fifties."

"If you don't like it, I could use yelp, cry, whine, scream", Derek's voice was rough, husky. I single laugh emitted from the easy going smile I was sporting. I tilted my head back to look at him, "Listen to my heart when I tell you. You won't get me to do anything if I don't want to." His eyes twitched, he was listening alright, to my heartbeat. His lips weren't as much of an inch away from mine when the high pitched shriek of the ketal decided to interrupt. I let out the breath I'd been holding in the form of an ironic sigh.

I took my hands back and killed the heat on the burner. Derek receded to lean on the wall a few feet away. "You want some?" I poured the water into my mug, coffee stench emanating from the steam cloud like gas. I glanced at him when he didn't respond, merely nodding his head once in a curt nod 'no'.

After stirring a tad bit of creamer into the purple dome shaped ceramic cup, I turned around. I wasn't tall enough to sit down directly on the counter, but with a small hop and a thoroughly amused, snarky eye from the hunk against the wall, I could inch my way to comfort and lean back on the cabinets. All of a sudden Derek's face contorted slightly, not like he was in pain. More like he had a question that was killing him not to ask, and he were struggling to find the words.

"So are you going to ask what is eating you alive? Honestly you look like you're going to be sick. If so the trash cans in the bathroom, otherwise, spit it out. It's annoying me."

"Such a sudden change in emotion", he said, attempting to change the subject. I raised my own eyebrow, mimicking Derek's favorite expression with my own sarcastic type. "You're diverting attention from your own self conflict about whatever you're trying to say. Thought you had more self- confidence than that." He scoffed and looked away, "I am trying not to screw up and be a jerk by acting overly blunt and insensitive."

"Ha, I thought blunt was your middle name."

"No, I may be rude and detached but not blunt."

"So you're Mr. Cryptic then?" He glared at me; whether it was real I couldn't tell. Glares may have mean many things, but they don't scare me. Never have. "Then I give you my word that I won't be offended."

He sighed and looked at me, "What's wrong with your heart?"

I set down the coffee mug, folding my arms and laughing deliriously. Derek looked towards me like I gone off the edge. "That's it? That's what you didn't want to screw things up about?" I smiled knowingly when merely stared at me.

"My heart has a hole in it. 'Bout the size of a nickel, there are somethings that even werewolf healing can't fix. I can function normally for most of the time, although overly strenuous activity could cause an episode or temporary complication. It beats 3 times, not two. Sometimes when I get stressed out or overthink I count the beats out loud. 1..2.3, 1..2.3,1..2.3",Derek's face was intrigued at first, but as soon as I finished, it turned to one of comfort.

I waved off his concern, "You can wipe that Poor Puppy look off your face. I would be dead if I were human, I've come to terms with that. It hardly changes things for me, so I don't mind."

Derek walked forward, eyes leveling with mine, sparklingly pale, if that were at all possible. He moved directly up to the counter, jeans brushing the laminate countertop. He never looked away, focused expression practically etched as a mask onto his facial features. Even when his hands moved back past my legs, I thought for sure he was going to hug me out of comfort. Not sure why, but I swallowed a cautious ' _Whoa there Bucko, watch what you're doing'._ But my nerves went eased when he recoiled with my mug in hand, taking a long gulp from it.

He finally broke his gaze away and leaned beside me, "That blows."

I repressed the urge to laugh and smack him, "And thus returns Mr. Blunt." He shrugged and took another drink of my coffee. I snatched it from his and went to take a down the last of it, only to find it empty. I sighed and glared at Derek, rinsing it out.

"I took 3 drinks from it. 3 drinks is all I got." I filled it with water, not glancing at the man as I crossed the room and gingerly poured the clear liquid into a small pot on the mantle, just beside the door.

"You're not supposed to water a cactus, you know." Derek was back to lying on my bed, arms crossed and a small smile on my face. He'd taken off his jacket and revealed a white tank top, rather see-through and showing 8 abs and 2 firm pectoral muscles.

"Hey, this cactus saved my life once. My psycho ex-boyfriend tried to pry his way through my door, I closed it and his face was stuck between that and the doorway. Guy was off his rocker. Like I told you, there are just somethings that enhanced abilities just can't resolve. He pushed the door open, pinned me to the wall, and I grabbed the cactus and shoved it in his eye. I kicked his teeth out afterwards, but that's not the point." I glanced over my shoulder to the form on my bed. Derek's head was tilted downwards and his eyes were fixed on a mostly still object in my direction, there was an odd little smirk playing with his lips. He was staring at my hips, or to be more specific, the mass between them.

"Hey Hale, keep your eyes north of the equator, or I'll do to you what I did to the last guy. His nose is still healing from being shattered. He was on the business end of a stiletto." My glare seemed to work, at least at first. Derek picked his head up and then his whole body, approaching quickly and closely.

"And you're going to stomp me out with a stiletto heel?"

I turned my head and played innocent, "Much of a shame it would be to damage such a precious, porcelain face like that", I ran the back of my fingers across his jaw and then gripped his chin between my thumb and index finger. "I would stab you with a silver dagger, shoot you up with a syringe of wolfsbane, and bury you in a Mountain Ash casket if I felt the urge."

Something mischievous glistened in Derek's face, suddenly he pushed my back, into the wall, colliding his lips with mine. Roaming hands found my upper ribcage, and my thigh, pulling it up and around his midsection. My hands tugged and pulled at the hem of his shirt, aggressively tearing it up and off of his body, tearing a small hole in the side. He kissed my jaw, advancing his way passed my ear and down my neck. I pressed as close to him as I could, gripping both sides of his head and pulling at his hair.

A moderate vibration on the bottom of my thigh caught our attention. My eyes snapped open and my senses went on primal alert. Neither of us moved except for him readjusting his grip on my leg, and me moving an arm around his neck to prevent my own fall.

Another vibration. He sighed and let go of my leg, hand digging into his pocket instead, and retrieving his phone. I pulled back and looked at it, reading the text from Stiles.

 _Is having your tongue halfway down your girlfriend's throat right now the reason you're gone?_

"Ugh", I grumbled and took the device from his hand, sharply replying:

 _It's never halfway._

To which another white little bubble popped up seconds later, _you've got problems. Look it's just us at Hale house and the pack's exhausted from training and for me specifically, working a 20 hour week doing research for you. Do you mind if we just have a pack night and watch a movie or something?_

My left hand almost dropped the phone because my fingers were typing so ferociously. _Fine, whatever you want. DO NOT contact me again unless it is important._

I clutched it tightly to my chest and moved to kiss once more when, again it vibrated.

 _Is your girlfriend texting for you? Because that was a freakishly lax dismissal_

I growled and wrote in a simple sentence. _Learn to end a conversation Stiles._ After I hit send I angrily pitched the phone across the room, ignoring that it smashed into the wall. I yanked Derek's face down to mine and furiously placed my mouth over his. His response was immediate.

He was rushed, but gentle, sweet almost. He moved us to the bed, hovering before me. Derek looked at me, hunger faded from his eyes. His features relaxed, softened, his hand brushed a stray brown hair from my eyes. I grabbed his hand gingerly, leaning into it and placing a soft kiss on rain tasting lips. He laid himself on the bed, arms lying protectively but limply around my back and neck. I nuzzled into his neck, breathing deep and heavy.

Despite the smell of need, and adrenaline, we were out of it. After sitting silent in the now cool, breeze – conditioned apartment, I felt Derek's rigid body go slack, and my eyelids drooped. Within seconds of feeling Derek tighten his arms, I fell victim to the sweet executioner sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Angeline POV

Flash forward two months, fifteen dates and an ever-growing anxious feeling installed in all of the betas, banshees and humans. Derek said he felt it too, he was tense when he came over, and I had to rub his shoulders out while we watched a movie. I still didn't get it, only two months and we act as if we'd known each other our whole lives, it was unethical and ridiculous, but it happened.

Derek had come over last night too. He laid his head in my lap, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"You need to talk to your pack." I said, eyes fixed on the white light from my phone.

"What?"

I let my hands fall and rest on his chest, "That's what this is, tension between an Alpha and his Pack. Probably because your spending more time with me than them. Almost distancing yourself they don't like it. An Alpha is supposed to be involved in almost every aspect of his betas life. You need to do something with them, have a pack bonding night, a couple of puppy piles maybe? What's the newest threat, you guys go kick some butt all together and things will get better. Take them all out for bowling tomorrow night."

He opened his eyes, "We have a date tomorrow night."

I stared at him sideways, "And now I am cancelling on your behalf. You know pack comes first, person you go on 'dates' with comes second."

Derek became conflicted, thinking over an internal battle, picking which battle to fight first. "Alright. We'll go hunting –"

"Bowling, you guys always go hunting. It is nothing special. It may be time alone with them, but that makes it seem like they're worth nothing special. Erica and what's that one that's dating that one girl? The one that is all popular? I think he's on the lacrosse team." I was thinking hard, I knew exactly who it was and I could see him in my mind's eye from the picture Derek showed me.

"Jackson", Derek answered blatantly for me when I began snapping to jog my memory.

"Yes, that's it! He and Erica might think its lame and everything else, but they can get over it. You need time with your pack. Now you need to go and spend a down little time with them. What did Allison text you they were doing? Oh, yeah, they were having a game night. Go play some go fish, yell Yahtzee, win monopoly. Just let your pack know that you are there, and you want to hang out with them."

With that I ushered him up, tossing his jacket at him, and pushing him out the door. Derek put a grip on my forearm, "Will you just slow down? I am going to see them, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm probably going be late by about an hour or two. I already planned to do a few chases with the betas." He leaned forward, placing a gentle peck on my lips and leaned back. "Atta boy", I said with a smile as he walked away, waving his hand just a bit.

3rd Person POV

Lydia rattled a pen between her fingers, deep in thought. Allison's expression directly resembled hers, hand running through her hair. Lydia noticed her that her chocolate eyes were fixed on a random point on the ceiling. This was the way they spent many of their girl's nights. Staring off into space and thinking about whatever crossed their mind.

"Are you thinking about what I'm thinking about?" Allison turned towards her best friend, strained eyes easing.

Lydia pursed her lips, "I can't stop obsessing over Derek's new girlfriend."

Allison breathed out a grateful sigh of relief, "Thank god. I keep wondering what she's like, what she would have to be like to put up with his moodiness sometimes."

"I know, I am dying to see what she looks like. You and I both know what _he_ looks like, but what about her?" Lydia jumped forwards, excitement beginning to course by her brain.

Allison donned a scolding look, "You know that looks don't matter. What I'm wondering is personality. She's gotta have a sarcastic side, she has to over compensate for his emotional absence."

Lydia nodded in agreement, stating, "But who knows what the rest of her personality is like. She could be hurt or sarcastic or just as rude and impartial as he is. I'm betting that she has her own spunk, testing him. And even though you don't want to talk about it, I think she's pretty attractive. Derek purposely stayed and went back again and again to that café to see her. There's definitely something special about her. Either she was some nice eye candy, or she caught his attention, and managed to keep it."

"I want to meet her. You know size her up before the pack does", Allison crossed her arms and leaned back on the arm of the chair.

"That's if Derek even lets us meet her. It's been two months, Allison, if things aren't serious enough by now to at least meet us, his pack and family, I'm not sure when we're going to meet her, if at all."

Allison scoffed, "Oh please, you know better, Lyds. Derek is being careful about mixing his love life and family life. Sometimes combining those two ends badly for both sides and the person in the middle gets screwed. If Derek isn't being the careful one than she is. She's a smart girl, protecting him like that."

"I see what you're saying, on both accounts. And I have to agree, I definitely want to meet this mystery woman. And I know just how we're going to do it." Lydia's devilish smile pulled at her lips, a smile that Allison returned in silent approval.

…

Allison and Lydia proceeded silently into the kitchen and sat down side by side at the table. The rest of the pack were finishing the last half of the movie or dozing off.

Derek looked up at them from the bowl of popcorn he'd been preparing, eyebrows shadowing his gaze of the two girls. "What?"

"Will you tell us about her?" Allison asked quietly, eyes pleading, and Lydia shared her expression.

Derek wiped his hands together to rid them of the salty seasoning he'd applied to the white fluffy cornels. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because we're insanely curious, duh. We don't want to know much, just a couple of questions. Please Derek?" The situation was like that of a pair of children begging their parent to let them get a toy at the store. Derek couldn't help but feel like the elder of the scenario.

And knowing that he would only be badgered more if he said no, he quietly replied, "Do I need to wake everyone else up and let them in on this?" They quickly and furiously shook their heads, scooting to the edge of their seats for his next comment.

He sighed and pulled up a chair to lounge in, "Make it quick."

The females jostled around for a slip of paper wrinkled with writing. "Okay", Allison started, not bothering to glance at the lined paper again. "Are we going to meet her?"

"I don't know", Derek replied as if he had already thought about this. Lydia's tiny suspicion grew ever so slightly, but brushing it off as the couple considering it, her worries were sustained.

Next it was Lydia's turn, "What does she look like?"

A fond smile almost crept its way onto Derek's lips, while he struggled against it, both girls caught sight and swooned. "She's, she's, something." They waited patiently for Derek to elaborate. "Eyes you could get lost in. Never seen anyone else with a pair like those, and I doubt I will ever find anyone else with them. She's beautiful."

Derek looked into the living room, where the remainder of teens was residing. "What is she like?"

Derek chuckled, and looked at the two of them. "Nothing like me." Lydia breather deep, "Oh thank god, I didn't think we'd be able to handle two of you, especially not a female."

Derek glared, "Do you want me to continue or not?"

Lydia raised her hands in surrender, "Please explain."

"Snarky, feisty, she stands up to me, sexy when she wants to be, got good sense of humor, pretty down to earth", Derek was feeding blanket statement answers. They were all true, but they didn't even scratch the surface.

"Aww. Wait, what's her name?" Lydia shook her head at Allison, "No, what's the name of the café where she works?"

Derek stood, crossing his arms and casting a disappointed spell over the two girls. Both girls felt their guilt instantly, they had rashly begun to ask way too personal questions and blew their operation.

"I'm not telling you. Don't investigate her. Leave it alone, maybe you'll meet her and maybe you won't. Keep all this information to yourself, if I decide that the pack won't meet her, I don't want you getting their hopes up. " He walked away, hard glare finally leaving their presence.

After they knew he'd gone upstairs and into his room, Allison let out a depressed sigh. "Now what? Derek's angry with us, and we hardly got anything that would help us find her."

"We're not completely screwed just yet", Lydia huffed with a smile on her face, and she hurriedly got up, hands digging in a black mob on hanging from one of the chairs, Derek's Jacket.

Allison gasped at their fortune, "No way are we that lucky."

"Well, you can stop praying because our Hail Mary just came true, I got a receipt from one Daily DeVille Café." Lydia squealed before she realized how loud she was. Allison beamed at her best friend and googled the address on her phone.

…

Angeline POV

The DeVille wasn't always the busiest of restaurants, most the people that came in were travelers who were just passing through, or Judy's old customers or her poker friends. Teens don't drop in much, it's not popular amongst the new youth and Karynna's too embarrassed to bring her friends here. So one could see why I was skeptical and suspicious when two very pretty teenage girls stepped in the front door.

I pretended to be texting on my phone while I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Where should we sit?" Whispered the tall brunette. She had soft, kind brown eyes and sweet little dimples on either side of what is likely a big bright smile. The girl to her right is quite unlike her.

Red blond hair, strawberry, hazel eyes, and bright, gloss wet let lips. Her makeup and hair were done to a point, and her clothing and Prada handbag were enough to make me believe this girl was popular, and loaded. She pursed her candy pink lips, "Well waitresses serve in sections. I doubt that we're looking at an eighty year old woman, so it's between those two."

"I think it's the shorter girl, she's pretty and texting someone a lot. I doubt he would be able to stay away from that skirt, or should I say lack-there-of." He? Who's 'he'?

"Well it can't be the queen, if she were his type, he would've hit on you by now. We're looking for that woman over there, also texting on her phone. You know, he said not go looking for her, maybe we should listen."

The red head scoffed at her friend, giving her a ridiculous glance, "If we listened to everything he said, we would've all died, five times over. But I do suppose your right about Miss 'black clothing is my thing'. Sit over there." I tried not to watch them as they scurried over, crashing down into a booth.

Mentally acknowledging that now my que to step in and take their order. I slid my phone into my shallow apron pocket, removing the pad of paper besides it and a pen.

"Hi ladies, welcome to the Daily DeVille. Do you know what you want?" They looked stunned for a moment and quickly flustered, the brunette sputtering out 'we've never been here before'.

I chuckled shortly, "No worries, this place is older than the owner herself. I doubt it's all that popular at Beacon Hills High. So what brings you pair here?"

"We found a receipt at school, figured it was worth it to try", the red head bestowed a false smile my way, one that I returned when I heard her heart rate alter on the words _At school,_ and _worth it to try_.

"Well, we're glad to have the company, I'll introduce you to everyone. In the kitchen is our Hawaii esteemed chef Puff, the lady in the back with the scotch in her coffee and scratcher in hand is the owner, Miss Judy DeVille. And the gossip girl by the bar, would be her granddaughter Karynna DeVille. And I will be your waitress for today, my name is Angeline." I handed them a pair of menus and stepped away, leaving them in peace to figure their meal.

"Um, what would you recommend?" The brunette was shy but put her menu down to hear my answer.

"Well, Puff makes a phenomenal spam and eggs platter with maple syrup. I'm not a spam person myself, but it's not half bad when he makes it." The primpy girl scrunched her face up a little. "Okay, well I'll have the French toast and sausage, and my friend will have the special Spam Platter." Nodding I hooked the note on the spinner for Puff, the girls quietly whispering in their seats.

I leaned on the bar, staring at the 18 year old engrossed in her phone. Her legs were crossed and one foot rested on the highest bar of the stool, giving me full view up her skirt, whether I wanted it or not.

"Karynna, put some pants on." As soon as the words left my mouth her head was up, glaring at me with squinted eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I can see you're religion. We all know that you're a female because of how low your shirts are, I do not need any more proof."

Karynna groaned and stood up from the stool, "Gram was wearing things like this when she was 18, _and_ she was dancing on top of the counter for the customers."

"That's your defense? Judy was doing it? Your Gram was smoking second hand cigarettes and drinking wine from a box when she did that. Look at her now, now offence Judy." Judy shrugged, "None taken, it's true enough."

Karynna stomped her foot, "But this skirt isn't meant to wear shorts underneath it."

I sighed and said "Here", shimmying off my spandex shorts from beneath my dress, "Put these on."

I moved to pick up the plates from the window, Puff was breathless from laughing inside the kitchen. "Why doesn't Angeline have to wear something underneath?" Karynna was pulling on the shorts unhappily. I placed the plates before both girls as Judy answered her, "Because she can keep her legs out from in the air."

Both girls were struggling to refrain their laughter, hands covering their mouths, faces blossoming pink. "My sincerest apologies, I would say that this was abnormal, but this is an everyday occurrence."

Once they had regained composure the shorter female focused an interrogative gaze on me, hazel eyes piercing. "You have beautiful eyes. Very, _unique_." This caught her friends' attention immediately, she acted cautiously, noticing my eyes for the first time, and attempting to be nonchalant about analyzing me.

"Thank you, auburn eyes are in fact a rarity, and as you may know, beautiful things aren't always in the highest supply. Besides, the both of you have very pretty eyes as well. That whole 'eyes are windows to the soul' thing is crap, but a person's irises can in fact tell a whole lot. For example, you - ", I pointed to the brunette, "are kind. You've got those smile wrinkles that show you smile out of care. One and two go hand in hand."

"You're smarter than your average waitress." The taller girl wasn't surprised, more a knowing tone than not.

"Ladies, I'm very smart. I chose this job for the hours and the hospitality, you'd be amazed by the other opportunities I've had. But what about you two? You both seem intelligent, strong."

"Allison and I are just your average highschool girls. A little fame here and there, grades aren't too bad."

"Now that's a lie." They seemed a little startled at first, it didn't take werewolf hearing to know that she was fibbing about grades fame. And the name Allison set in stone the secret suspicion I had been nursing, Allison and Lydia. "You are both very smart girls, judging by the questions you're asking. And that lipstick that you reapplied just after eating proves that you wear it often. Symptoms of a girls with popular attributes, and you _Allison_ , Are best friends with her, and you can hold your own." I smiled at them, standing and replacing the stool I'd moved, "I have to go make a phone call since my shift is almost up. Let me know if you need anything."

I walked briskly into the back room pulling out my phone and texting Derek.

 _I think I've got a pair of your girls in the café_

He didn't reply immediately, and I wasn't sure that he would. I didn't know what time his chases with the betas would end, but it was near the time he said he would be done. I honed in on the girls conversation as I waited for his reply.

"I can't believe that's her." Allison exclaimed through whisper.

"He gave us vague information on purpose, he didn't want to go into detail. But he definitely wasn't wrong, she's beautiful, short, curvy, angelic face." Lydia was almost on a high from the way her voice sounded.

"It's no surprise they're together. She can push his buttons and get into his mind."

My phone buzzed, _what?_ Derek replied.

 _Two of your girls are here in a booth. Very sweet, they know exactly who I am._

The reply was instantaneous, _Allison and Lydia?_

 _Indeed, Darling. Are you on your way?_

 _I am now._

I bit my lip, _Maybe you shouldn't. It's probably not best for you to set any of their suspicions in place. Don't say anything, if you're not ready for me to meet them then now wouldn't be the best time._ Sighing heavily in a way that didn't relieve any of the angst I was feeling, I hit send, glancing back at the girls from behind the wall.

 _Are you sure?_

I figured he would know I was lying if I said that I were completely fine, but I responded anyways.

 _Yeah, you'll be here later right? We can talk then._

His reply took longer this time, carefully worded. _That's good, I won't talk to them, don't say anything either. I'll be there later._

I sent a smile emoji and then regretted it. I know that meeting Derek's pack holds the same if not more importance than meeting his parents. This was meeting everyone that really mattered. As much as I wanted to meet them, and I really do want to meet them. But if Derek didn't want me to meet them, or wasn't ready I should say, then I wouldn't meet them. It hurt a little to know that he didn't want me to know them. But it wasn't my decision.

I dropped my phone in the pocket, walking with purpose out to the only occupied table. "Girls if there's nothing else, I will get you your check." I only paused for a moment to speak before moving again over to the register.

"I saw you on your phone just now. Texting your knight in shining armor?" Karynna smiled like she was trying to start something, she really does live for the gossip.

"If he's a knight in shining armor then I was the homecoming queen", I didn't look up.

"Well were you? Homecoming queen I mean?"

"Honey, I lived in Boston. I as too open minded and rugged to win Homecoming queen." I took a moment to look at Karynna while, "He is no knight, and I am no princess, Karynna."

"Well by that look on your face there's trouble in the kingdom." She crossed her arms and jutted her hip like she knew better. I picked up the receipt, "Can't have Problems in a relationship that's hardly started."

"Oh really?" I looked over my shoulder as I rounder the counter, whispering over my shoulder, "He doesn't even call me his girlfriend."

I dropped off the receipt on the table without looking and sauntered back to the bar. "Doesn't or wont?" I put a hand on my hip, and listened to Lydia and Allison in the background. They were mumbling about whether Derek had called me as girlfriend or not.

"Lord knows, or he knows, but I sure as heck don't." I put a forearm on the counter and put minimal weight on it as I heard the girls get up to leave behind me. "Karynna, why don't you wait a little longer before inquiring how solid my relationship is?" I heard Lydia and Allison pause behind me, probably to listen closer.

She huffed, "I'm just wondering how sure this guy is. You've going out for two months, plus the one month of back and forth before you made the first move. He doesn't call you his girlfriend after 3 months? Angie, that's gotta hurt."

"I didn't say it didn't."

"Then why are you still doing this. A relationship isn't a relationship if it's not going anywhere."

"There are somethings you don't get, Karynna. I don't know if he's going to call me his girlfriend, or show me to his family. But it's his decision, and there's no point in worrying about it. Besides, I think your phone went off. I'm sure there's some new gossip ring you need to be included in." With that I turned sharply and walked out the back door, ignoring that the girls were still standing unsuspectingly by the door.

I stood in the alley behind the DeVille, hugging my arms and leaning my butt against the wall. If it were anyone else, Karynna would've hit the nail on the head, but this was special circumstance. A large, and albeit more logical, part of me knew that when it was right to meet the pack, I would. But the other part was more persistent and wanted to dive in, see the way he acted around them, and watch his actions. But there is nothing I can do, and I need to suck it up. I heard a car rev and stop, and my phone went off in my pocket. I guess I'd missed Lydia and Allison leaving.

 _I'm here, I don't see you through the window._

I sighed and replied, _I'm here, just out back. You come in, I'll be right there._

I took a deep breath and walked in, Karynna was giving Derek – who sat in his usual booth – disapproving stare. She gave a careful glance my direction and I glared as I passed, "Not a word."


	6. Chapter 6

Angeline POV

I sat down the coffee mug on the table and poured the dark roast black coffee. I dropped the pot down on against the table before collapsing into the opposite side of the booth, resting my temple tiredly in my hand. A piece of straw hair lay in the middle of my face and despite my blowing on it to move, it stubbornly remained in its place.

Derek looked at me with an amused gaze, pushing his mug in my direction. "Need some coffee?" He raised an eyebrow when I glared at him. I sipped out of the white ceramic, screwing up my face and wrinkling my nose at the bitter taste and gaseous scent. "If I'm going to drink your coffee, I'm going to need a crap-load of creamer and at least 6 packets of Splenda."

"You seem drained", He took his coffee back and added a sugar packet to it, taking a long draw afterwards.

I smiled tightly, "You mean I _smell_ drained." He shrugged, he was doing more to his coffee, but I didn't take notice. "Well, lying to a pair of smart, inquisitive teenage girls, bickering with my co-worker, texting you, and trying to get Karynna to put on some pants is emotionally exhausting."

He looked at me, passively stoic again, "What were you bickering about?"

I looked at him, exasperated, "That's what you pull from my comment?"

He shrugged again, "I don't need to guess why Karynna would need to put on some pants. If she's wearing anything like she did last week no one would need an explanation." "Hey! That dress looked adorable on me." She paused in front of the table, hands on hips.

"Yeah, we know, that teenage boy that keeps his hand down his pants told me all about it when you walked away. Underwear peeking, by the way." I looked at her, her pursed lips parted and her face lit up.

"Who? Was it Johnny or Dom? Did he have red hair or brown?" I gave Derek an incredulous look, he looked away and resisted a smile. "Not the point, Rynna. I personally am not interested in seeing you're religion." I turned back to Derek after she'd huffed and walked away, "I had to give her my kick pants from under my dress. Not too happy about it, but at least she's not flashing anybody."

He nodded and pushed the mug back in front of me, it was lighted now, a frothy cocoa color. I tried to push away the tiny smile that threatened to creep onto the lower half of my face. It was sweeter when I took a sip, thicker and smooth. I didn't say anything, even though I wanted to.

"What did they ask about? How much did they discover?" the Hale boy stared at me, less than a foot away. His voice was hard and sharp, but a foot lightly kicked mine beneath the table.

"Well, they definitely knew I worked here, figured it was me because, and I quote, "It can't be the queen, if she were his type, he would've hit on you by now", meaning Lydia. They complimented my eyes, a few other specific details they probably got from you." He nodded and bit his cheek in anger, likely realizing that he gave them everything they would need to make a positive ID.

"So", I looked at him over the rounded edge of the mug, "What did you say about my eyes?"

His eyes zipped to mine, and I saw a spite of embarrassment in his ears when they turned red, but his werewolf abilities took care of that rather quickly, his heart sped up as well. "Nothing much, just that they were rare, Auburn eyes." His heart beat even faster on the words _nothing_ and _much_. I squinted at him, "liar."

I drank from the hot coffee some more, leaning back on the chair. "What did you say about me in general?"

"I just answered their questions. Vaguely, of course", He was still staring into my eyes, stoic face and all.

"Of course", I squinted again, this time less playful, more dejected. Like 'go figure' in a negatively sarcastic way. He tilted his head at me, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing to worry about." Derek looked like he wanted to say something, but brushed it off. I couldn't decide whether to be happy or regretful. "Do you want anything else? Cause it's almost time for me to get off and I kind of just want to go crash in bed." Derek nodded curtly, clutching his keys in a fist.

I stood up and brushed off my jeans, carrying the mug and pot with me. I dropped them in the sink and stripped my hips of the black apron. I folded it, shoving it into my bag and breathed out, stretching a fake smile onto my face.

Clicking my time card in the slot, I walked with bag on shoulder to Derek, whom stood against the wall by his booth. I slid an arm around his torso, leaning into his side while he repeated my motion, hand resting on the dip of my waist. My head rested on his shoulder and we began to walk out, Karynna gave us a brief weary glance and mouthed 'ok?' to me when Derek was busy paying.

I nodded once, looking away. Derek rubbed my side and held the door open, we stepped apart. Even if there was no one around here that cares if we were in a 'relationship' , there could still be eyes on us, malice eyes.

We got into our perspective vehicles, a simple confirmation that we would be meeting at my apartment. I was tired, it was only maybe six o'clock, but I was beat. I was pleased to have met Lydia and Allison, sad that that Derek didn't want me to meet the rest of his pack. It made me wonder about the thoughts that had been plaguing me all day.

What was I to him? A starter relationship, a hook up? He doesn't think enough of me to meet the pack, maybe I wasn't good enough. I'd been thinking that Derek wouldn't call me his girlfriend because he was reluctant to trust. But after what I'd learned about him and Scott and the rest of his pack, it could very well be possibly that he just doesn't consider me a girlfriend material. A sad air set in the car as I looked at the facts. I blank mindedly sped up, arriving at the apartment building 5 minutes early. I moved quickly, waving almost invisibly fast at Jerome and practically running down the hallway and into my apartment. I pulled out my emergency scotch stash from behind the hamper. Taking a swig from it and pouring myself a double shot.

The door caught my attention, and I sipped from my glass as I looked over my shoulder. Derek was surprised and almost concerned, "Where'd you go? One minute you're in front of me, the next you're 3 blocks ahead and turning onto the address street."

I sighed at myself, "Sorry, I kinda got lost in my own head. Put some lead on the gas, you want one?" I gestured to my glass and Derek shook his head no. So I turned and capped the scotch, pushing it back farther the counter. When I turned back, Derek was in front of me, pushing me against the counter, arms around my torso, face buried in the crook of my neck.

"What's wrong?" he muffled into my skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I rested my head on his shoulder, sniffing ever so slightly.

"That's crap and you know it, what are you upset about?"

I shut my eyes tight, placing my cheek on the leather of his jacket so that I could get more comfortable. "Just over thinking things."

"Like?"

"Well aren't you just Sir Curiosity today?"

"Don't hide behind that defensive sarcasm crap. Tell me what's going on." Derek said directly, pulling me closer and nuzzling behind my ear. "Nothing, I overthink everything, I mean, I even over think my overthinking. If that's even possible I mean, if it's not then that would kind of make sense from a hypothetical stand point I think, don't you?"

"You are rambling. You are overthinking you verbal response to me. Angeline, you need to calm the heck down." The moment he said my name, the painfully speedy beating of my heart halted, and my knees went weak. I calmed down alright, enough to pull back and look him in the eyes. But the pale green only reminded me of all my almost self destructive thoughts about our now seemingly rocky relationship.

I looked away, pulling my arms in front of me, and resting all of my weight against his solid build. I felt so tired, like sleep was almost lulling me away. Derek's voice pulled me past it though, "Will you please tell me what is happening inside that beautiful head of yours?" His voice held no emotion, which was chilling for a sentence so sweet.

"What do you think of me?" My voice was muffled like his had been minutes ago, but intelligible. "What?" Derek was puzzled.

"Okay, prepare yourself for a rant and a long few minutes of rambling." I pulled back, hopping up and sitting on the counter. "I really hate that we can smell every emotion that a person feels. We get nearly no privacy, and it makes have conversations that could and will probably lead to something bad." Derek emotionlessly looked at me, hands still glued to my mid-back.

"I know that you don't want me to meet your pack, that's your decision. I respect that, you're their alpha, and you call the shots. I guess I feel hurt, and I don't really have grounds to feel hurt, believe me, I realize that, I'm just wondering why you don't want me to meet them. I understand that timing is everything, but the way that you talk about them meeting me it's like it's the end of the world. Emotions are overriding logic right now. And the only thought I have on this are bad ones. You don't think enough of me or you don't plan on this going that far, or you don't think that I'm worth it or something." I looked away because it suddenly felt hard to look at him.

Derek was sputtering above me, at a sudden loss for words. "That's - that's none of it. At all." Derek gripped the side of my face and forced me to look at him. I hate that I was acting emotional and vulnerable about this. I have no idea where my guard is, it just decided to up and walk away. Probably watching this whole scene play out.

"I don't think that at all. Angeline, my pack is obnoxious, and rowdy and I am not the person I am when you are around. I don't want to combine you and them and have things not work out. It has nothing to do with you not being good enough, because you are worth every second. And I don't think this is going that far? I don't see an end anytime soon, I do want them to meet you. Cliché as it is, you have done nothing but good in my life, and I don't want to lose that." I looked at Derek, his eyes were almost pleading, as if asking that I believed what he believed too. "If you want me to introduce you I will, just." Derek seemed at a loss for words again. "Don't ever think that again. Ever."

Derek's voice was firm and accusatory, "Tomorrow. I will pick you up here at 10, you don't have work. They don't have school, its Saturday." I almost laughed, I hadn't expected sure a quick turnaround.

I gripped his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss, "I love you."

He grumbled and kissed me one more time, "I love you too. Now as much as I don't want to, I have to go bowling." I laughed, "That's the point of doing this. Pack bonding. Have fun babe."

With an annoyed expression on his face, he pressed a quick peck to my lips and walked out the door.

…

Angeline POV

Derek was waiting at the door front of my apartment building at 10 o'clock on the dot. I shouldered my bag and adjusted my grip on the cans in my hand. Opening the door, I put the cans in the back seat along with a bag of Jack in the Box. Derek raised an eyebrow from his side of the car, he had sunglasses on that made me have to resist to shove my lips on him.

It's was an amazing car, grey Camaro, high end. Derek turned to me, obviously questioning my greasy food in the back seat of his very expensive car. "Do I even need to ask, or are you just going to tell me?"

I laughed, "I figured if they didn't like me, I could at least bring them something to help them make a final decision. Curly fries, right?"

"You won't need curly fries or red bull to make them like you. You bicker back and forth with me and I don't yell you about it, they'll be envious."

"You mean…Stiles, was it? The one who's always picking a fight at everything?" The sunglasses blocked my view but I felt his glance shift my way. "Dang, why do you look like that?"

Derek's composure startled, "What?" I laughed, "Why do you get to look like that when I'm over here in a pair of shorts and a tank top and the same pony tail I put my hair in last night."

"You put that in last night? It looks good."

"Yeah I did, thank you." He wasn't going to mention what happened last night, and I was eternally grateful.

"You have no reason to change any of that." He nodded to my whole silhouette. I scoffed, "Yeah right, this is total crap."

After a few moments I remembered the emergency makeup Karynna had made me keep. I internally thanked her a thousand times for being such a stubborn teenager. "Pull over", Derek gave me an incredulous look that wasn't at all hard to decipher through his mirrored glasses.

"Seriously pull over", He did as told, complaining and asking what it could possibly be for. I pulled out the small plastic holder, "Oh, no. you do not need to put that on right now. You'll be fine. You always look fine - " Derek was making wild hand gestures as I applied blush. "Well, Derek, I have learned that you decide to look like a freaking god as a full time job. So if I'm at least going to look like I could be in your league, I need to make some last minute adjustments."

The Sun block mirror was small, but just big enough to get the job done. Some foundation, blush, thin eyeliner, violet shaded eyeshadow, and a whole lot of mascara and I was almost done. Pulling out the soft lip color, I applied it and then proceeded with the Lip liner. I glanced at Derek, who'd removed his sunglasses to look at me fully. "That was the most complicated, tedious, painstaking process I have ever seen."

"So I don't look good and that extra five minute detour was not worth it?" He hurriedly tried to cover his comment, "No, that was a complete 180 turn around." I raised my eyebrow to retort. "That's not what I meant and you know it. You just look better now, with makeup on." I scoffed at him.

"No, Angeline, that is not – you are so frustrating sometimes."

I smiled brightly, face feeling like it lit up significantly, "I know, It's fun to see you get flustered. It's freaking adorable, you know that?"

"I do have to give you girls more credit, in five minutes you can turn your face porcelain." Derek's voice was borderline upset. I snapped my head at him, worry likely etched in my features. "You look stunning without all that crap. You don't need it." A warm feeling blossomed in my core, "You don't realize what you look like, do you Derek?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Derek, people don't see it as any normal couple. They see a painfully attractive person and another person. What they look like compared to this gorgeous mass of bone and arteries and muscle and blood. –" Derek stopped at a red light and looked at me.

"I don't care what people think, it doesn't matter to me whether you 'a face' on or not." Derek was practically steaming, and that warm blossom spread to my face, pink warming my face. Silence clouded the interior of the car.

"What", Derek growled just before we pulled up to another stoplight. I was still staring at him in the passenger seat with a dopey smile on. He looked over at me and I snatched the back of his head, kissing him softly but firmly. I let him go to look back at the road, and turned forward myself. "What was that for?" Derek's voice was light and floaty, like he was in a daze. I shook my head, "I just love you."

…

My nerves were teasing every anxious bone in my body. The big burnt house before me seemed to be clawing a ticklish place in my core because I kept jumping, almost shaking.

"You okay? You seem a little jumpy?" There was a loud humor in his voice, and I glared him down.

"I'm nervous. Out of all of this, we go to finally meet your pack, and my nerves are shot", I smiled at the hilarity of the situation.

"Things will be fine. Trust me." Derek pulled his keys from the ignition, giving me an honest look. I nodded and grabbed all of the bags from my feet and back seat.

Derek pulled open the door, and held it for me. I walked in timidly, hugging the wall with my back. There were teenagers everywhere. A few in front of a TV, some in the kitchen, others making out. That was something else I noticed, most were in pairs. I recognized Lydia with presumably Jackson, Allison in the corner on the floor with what seemed to be Scott. A 3rd girl, who could only be Erica, with who would have to be Boyd. The boy with a jittery manner is Stiles, the boy with a head of blond curls is Isaac. 8 kids, all doing their own thing. Until they took notice of me, that is.

"Pack meeting", Derek bellowed when he entered in behind me, cynical scowl dried like a plaster shield on his face. Each teenager almost fell over themselves to present front and center before their alpha.

Derek sighed, "This is Angeline. She works at the café."

Lydia maintained a snarky smirk and Allison full on beamed at me. The rest of the pack were unsurprised, except for Stiles who acted puzzled.

"Why would you bring someone here who just works at a café? Isn't that against the rules or something? Unless it's _that_ café and this is the girls you've been seeing for like 2 months – ", Scott slapped his shoulder and Stile's face lit up in realization. " _Ohhhhhhh,_ okay, I got it, totally got this, it makes sense now. I – ", I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Makes total sense?" Stiles turned beat red, and the group snickered around us.

They all seemed like this wasn't a big deal, and I wondered if Lydia and Allison were the only two excited to scope me out for their alpha. "If it's any consolation, I brought red bull and fast food", I held up the bags and cans.

"We love her already", Stiles mumbles as he took the paper bag from my left hand, Jackson took the Red Bull from the other. "Did you get Curly fries? Dudes, she did!" I smiled and slapped Derek's chest lightly with the back of my hand, "See? I told you." Derek gave such an exaggerated eye-roll that I thought his retinas were going detach. "Come on." He placed a hand on the small of my back, leading into the kitchen.

"You stay here, talk with them, I have to go, but I'll be right back." Derek nodded his head at the mass if teens snacking on food. "Your leaving?" I wasn't worried, but I raised my eyebrows in suspicion and looked at him, leaning back on his counter top.

"Welcome to our world", Scott spat out with a mouth of fries. I laughed out loud, "Sorry about that, it would be my fault. We've been a bit busy." I turned away from the sudden rose on my cheeks.

"For 3 months though?" Lydia placed a suggestive and strong gaze upon me. I returned her suggestive face with one of my own, specific smiles.

"Derek and I can act a bit, _time consuming_ , sometimes." 3 of the boys, erupted with contorted faces, "Ewwwwwwww. That is disgusting", Stiles was almost dry heaving. "Just nasty, man." Scott was shaking his head, faking gagging. Isaac wouldn't say anything, but his whole head had turned a funny shade of pink, and he looked like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. Jackson wasn't surprised, and acted as if he didn't even care, typical angsty teenage boy action. Boyd was blushing red, deep red, red enough that it would be visible even without evolved vision.

The girls were a whole other story. Lydia was impressed, smiling at me like I confirmed her theories. Allison wouldn't look at Derek, and was a shade of pink but was gawking at me like _'Dang, you really got him bagged, huh?'_ But it was Erica's face that killed me, she was proud. Like a father whose son just hit the homerun. "Atta girl!"

I laughed, sneaking a glance at their Alpha, he had a smirk on his face. Surely the one that had the whole pack of males feeling the embarrassment. I adore that smirk.

"I'll be back", Derek placed a soft kiss on my lips, before turning a tough stare on his betas. "Do not interrogate or annoy my girlfriend. Or I will have you training for seven hours straight tomorrow."

I completely failed at not blushing like a rose, but my heart did keep on track, thankfully. That's a godsend when you're standing in a room full of nosey teens with super-hearing. He just called me his girlfriend, in front of his pack, his family. That is kind of a big deal. Derek squeezed my side and stepped away, "Behave, or else." His voice was rigidly authoritative on that last word, he was using the voice of an alpha.

A soon as his car pulled away, Lydia squealed, "He called you his girlfriend in front of us. If what you said it true yesterday, then you should be swooning." I smiled, "Trust me I'm swooning, just on the inside."

I turned to the rest of them, "So, when do you want to start 20 questions?"

"Now is good." Stiles stared at me with the creepiest smile one could imagine. I sighed and stood up, patting the table, and snatching up a red bull, setting down in a very comfortable arm chair. It smelled like Derek, it calmed the rest of the nerves that had plagued me when he left. The bunch of youths ran in, collapsing into couches and chairs and love seats. Stiles sat on the floor, hands fidgeting. Isaac leaned against the wall, grim but optimistic expression, it almost seemed painful. Each couple sat together, girls sitting in their boyfriend's laps. Each of the girls had a hopeful expression, the boy's however, not so much.

"No questions about sex. Who's first?" I pulled my feet up into the chair, getting comfortable. Then, like a checkered flag waving, they shot off questions like a cannon.

"Full Name?" – "Angeline Verina Martello"

"Where are you from?" – "Boston"

"Why'd you move here?" – "Fresh start"

"Wait, where's the accent?" – "I slip into it when I get drunk"

The entire room went dead silent. They looked back and forth to each other, confusion on every one of their faces. "You are a wolf, right?" Erica asked me. "Indeed", oh, I know what slipped.

"Then how do you get drunk?" They all shone at me with curiosity. "It has to do with your metabolism right? How fast you burn it off?" Stiles was nearly up and out of his seat for an answer.

"Right, I've got a room full of teenagers who physically have to stay sober when they party and make somewhat thought through decisions, and you want me to tell you how you can get drunk?" They nodded, "Except for Lydia, Stiles, and I. We can get drunk all on our own." Allison said boldly from Scott's lap. I squinted my eyes, "You 3 are human then?" Lydia tried to specify by raising her hand, "Banshee."

I nodded, "Of course, headstrong and outspoken." She blinked, turning to Jackson, "I can't tell if that was an insult or not." Stiles scoffed, "Welcome to everyday of my elementary school life." Lydia glared.

Chuckling, I spoke, "Okay, next question."

"How did you and Derek first meet?" – "He came into the café where I worked, smelling completely peeved. Presumably from you guys, unfortunately. I sat him down at a table, got him some coffee and a bagel, made a couple of jokes. I figured he was a good listener, so I kept talking."

Boyd laughed, "What was that like?" His voice was unusually calming for a teenager, but then again his whole composure was at ease.

"Talking to a wall", I grinned. "But eventually he came around, I flirted with him a bit here and there, then I flirted with him a lot when he started flirting back – ", Jackson snorted with a face of disbelief.

"Derek Hale, no emotion, no heart, rude, jerk, Derek Hale started flirting with _you_? I don't believe it." My grin all but dropped from my face. Half of my mind brushed it off as believing Derek was just emotionless, the other half screamed that he was saying I wasn't good enough.

"You mean the same Derek Hale that brought me in here, hand on back, named me his girlfriend, and kissed me before leaving me here to get acquainted with you?" I glowered at him with the slightest hint of a smile.

Jackson looked startled for a moment before glaring back. He didn't say anything though, receding back to comfortability with Lydia.

"Okay, my turn. I want to make sure I have everyone's names right. So we have Isaac, leaning against the wall, then Jackson who I was just arguing with, Lydia in his lap sitting perfectly on the loveseat. Boyd is the one with, Erica, I think? Yeah, Boyd is on the floor, Erica with her tongue in his throat." The both of them stopped and looked towards me with wide eyes. "Right. On the Left side of the couch is Allison and beneath her sits Scott. Opposite them is Stiles, who moved from his spot in front of the loveseat a few moments ago. That all sound about right?"

"Okay, yes, you got us all right. What did Derek show you a picture?" Jackson's attitude was back.

"Yes actually, on our 3rd date, 2 months ago. I asked him about his pack, and he tossed me a picture with no other words than, specifically. 'They are aggravating and annoying and they tick me off most the time but they're good pack. Every one of them.'" Scott looked surprised, "That's the nicest thing he's ever said. And it wasn't even to us." The pack laughed. I turned back to Jackson directly across the room. "So are you going to keep acting like someone left a dead squirrel in your locker or is this a spur of the moment thing?" He glowered imaginary daggers into my brain and heart.

"Okay, I don't know what you guys wanna do, but I have to make a phone call. Make sure that there's nothing my boss needs me to do before I go home tonight." I got up and walked into the kitchen, dialing Judy's number. And leaving an ear open for anything that the others said.

Judy picked up on the 5th ring, "Hey doll", she hacked through the speaker. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting his family or something?"

I scoffed, "And how did you find that out?"

"How do you think?", it irked me about that girl, "And how did Karynna find out?"

"Like I would know. I've got no clue how she gets half the facts she does. She could make good money like that, in the blackmail business –" Judy continued to ramble about Karynna's potential in the business of Secrets. I honed my hearing on the living room.

"So what do you guys really think of her?" Allison's shy pitch spoke quietly.

"I think she rocks." Lydia was easy to isolate, Erica as well, "Yeah, we need another girl here. She can stand up to Derek, and she seems to really get the way we act."

"I don't like her", Jackson's voice was annoying and pitchy, and Erica sneered a response, "Oh you're just mad cause she put you in your place."

"Yes, but she is just a little too much. Almost trying too hard." Scott said hesitantly. "I feel bad about it but I kind of agree. She was really nice and helpful, but the personality doesn't really fit." Isaac said, the guilt was easily detectable in his voice. I hadn't tried to hard had I? I didn't even think I was trying.

"I thought she was cool, she brought us food and energy drinks. Boyd, you're the only one who hasn't put his two cents in." At least Stiles was on my side. "I don't have any problem with her. But I guess I can kind of see what you mean." Boyd's voice was earthy and low, almost shameful. Could they honestly not realize that I could hear them? I felt hurt but put a stop to that immediately, they were werewolves, they would smell it.

I turned back to the phone, "Okay, okay Judy. Do is there any more work to do at the DeVille?"

"Well there's tonight's shift, but I'm not paying you overtime." I sighed, almost in relief. "Okay, um, I'll be in by 7. See you then, bye." Judy was still talking when I pulled the device from my ear, clicking the red button. I rushed to pull out a pack of Post It's, writing a simple message on the dark purple paper, sticking it to the counter.

 _Hey, talked to Judy, had to go in work. Talk to you later – Angeline_

I walked back to the living room, bag in hand. "Hey guys, I have to go into work. It was nice meeting you all, seriously. I left a note for Derek in the kitchen, if you guys don't tell him first." Allison peaked over the side of the couch when I moved for the door. "Do you need a ride? I know that Derek drove here."

"Oh, no that's fine, the café isn't far from here. I can run." Allison's face fell, disappointed that I was denying her help. I smiled sadly at her, "Bye guys."

"Bye", Jackson said in a mocking tone, very mocking. I just caught sight of Lydia painfully slapping his chest before I took off. Running at an even pace through the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott POV

I am not the best person to ask about Derek. Or about Angeline, if you ask Allison, or Lydia, or Erica.

There was nothing wrong with her, it was perfectly fine. She was calm, witty, confident, and she put Jackson in his place. She got along with the girls, and we all liked her at first. At first.

I don't know why, but it was all of the males in corresponding feeling, against her. Something protective came over us when she started talking about our Alpha. Like she was taking him away from us. Which was especially weird for me because half the time I think he's plotting against us.

I felt bad, because we all knew that she was a wolf. She could probably hear us over that loud, irritating, cackling woman on the phone. We could see the hurt on her face, the self-disappointment. She was trying to repress it as hard as she could, she knew we would smell it. Isaac was getting the worst of it, he had liked her from the start, but Jackson's negativity towards her had made us all feel it. Plus the sudden claim stake of us to Derek had thrown a virtual hateful curve ball into the positive 'first-time-ever-meeting' mix.

We were all dreading the moment Derek returned. The girls and Stiles were chilling however, knowing that they had been completely hospitable and welcoming. Erica was angry that she was feeling the negativity, but maintained her happy-go-lucky attitude associated with the older woman. We all felt guilty, except for Jackson, who was slowly realizing that Derek was going to kick his now furry little butt. At least it wasn't scaly anymore.

The roar of an engine silenced the quiet and nervous chatter that had slowly spread amongst us. Jackson's eyes went wide, his heart rate speeding to a mile a minute. A car door closed, and there was a shuffling of feet, a pause. Derek was sniffing the air because Angeline's scent was heavy in it.

I recalled the scent, cherry blossoms, like the lotion. I only know that because Allison uses it all the time. That smell had all but imbedded itself in my septum. It wasn't as strong when she was around though, it was subtle. It was only after Angeline left did the singed smell of cherry blossoms and discomfort burn worse than the ashened.

"Why isn't Angeline here? And why does it smell like she ran out of the house and through the woods?" It was obvious that the smell had faded enough to know that she had definitely left.

"Because she did", Jackson was acting like he had an attitude again, but even a blind man could see that that was a front and he was scared, like a little boy. Derek seemed like he was almost steaming in anger, "And _why_ exactly, did she do that?"

"Because", Lydia shrewdly intervened. She and the other females stood up, Erica started talking next, "Your little beta males, emphasis on the beta, by the way. Apparently they don't like you're super awesome hot girlfriend." Allison quickly stepped forward, gripping Stiles by the bicep and pulling him harshly up with the other girls, "With the strong exception of Stiles."

Derek breathed deeply, crossing his arms tightly in front of him, frustrated and angry. "What – no, where is she?" He said through painfully clenched teeth, he was trying to catch our eyes, but I looked at the floor, guilt written all over my face. Nobody said anything, and our Alpha was getting even angrier the longer the silence was prolonged.

"She left a note, in the kitchen. Said she had to go to work." Isaac had his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

Derek pounded into the kitchen, returning with a purple Post-It note and an infuriated face on. He turned around and grabbed his keys, grooves scraping lines in the table which they were settled. "I am going to see her. _None_ of you, are going to leave, do you understand me?" Jackson got up to protest, but Derek pushed him back down into his seat with both hands in the center of his chest. The Loveseat legs screeched on the floor, sending 5 of 8 teens cringing, but the elder appeared completely unfazed.

"I don't care if you have a party, or a fundraiser, or freaking Lacrosse meet to get to, I don't give a crap. You are going to sit here, and hate it, because you don't get a choice." Derek was practically screaming in Jackson's face, like he already knew that he was mostly accountable for our pessimism towards a perfectly acceptable person. Then he turned his anger to the rest of us. It was freakishly daunting, startling even the four that had completely accepted his girlfriend. "Nobody offered her a ride to the café? At least?" Derek's voice held unbelievable doubt, as if he couldn't comprehend that not one of us would offer help.

"No, I offered a ride, but the look she gave me told me to leave it." Allison looked guilty, it tore my heart out that she was in discomfort.

"I'm leaving. When I come back, we are training."

"For how long?" Jackson really just didn't know when to quit, does he? Resentment was seeping from where the Alpha stood, it burned my nostrils like onion in the eyes.

"Till I say so." Derek seethed, eyes morphing and maintaining a fury red eyes color. "Can we come?" The girls and Stiles asked awkwardly from the other side of the room, the innocent side, apparently.

He glared sharply at us, but spoke calmly to them, "Did you act like rude, unwelcoming, unruly idiots?"

Stiles squinted and started to fidget in deep thought, "Well, I acted like a little bit of an idiot, but I was totally sympathetic to the fact that she was your girlfriend." Derek strongly resisted an eye roll but composed himself, "Then you can come, maybe I'll even pick you up some food when we get there." He motioned for them to come, and paused with a sickly sweet, completely fake smile. The kind that Lydia used to give Stiles when she told him that it was never gonna happen between them. "Oh, and you guys don't have to train. You can have the night off."

We erupted in a fit of complaints, only to have Derek's fear inciting stare return, "Shut up an sit down." And then they were gone. I stood up and slapped Jackson's head, glaring back at him when he turned a wide incredulous eye. "What have you done?"

" _Me?_ What do you mean what did _I_ do?"

"If you hadn't started acting like the defensive, angry little punk that you are, we would've been fine. We would've gotten past the pack defense no problem." I yelled back.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Isaac stood up, sudden fire in his eyes. "You are part of a pack. A pack of werewolves. We feel what each other feels, towards the same people. So when you suddenly get lousy with anger at our Alpha's girlfriend because she knows how stupid you're acting, we all feel it. And we get angry at her even when we like her."

Boyd got up next when Jackson scoffed and looked away, smiling and casually hanging his hands in his pockets. Boyd's calm composure was practically all but gone, replaced by a flair of the nuisance that is Jackson Whittemore . "She is good for the alpha, our alpha. Lydia would tell you the same, all the girls would tell you the same, even Derek would admit the exact same thing. You know we're right and you need to get over it, Jackson."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I pushed him back in his seat before he could. Jackson growled and grumbled, but didn't attempt to get up.

3rd Person POV

Angeline shuffled into the Daily DeVille with slumped shoulders. She plopped her bag down in the nearest seat, giving Karynna the weariest smile she could manage. Karynna frowned deeply at the distressed state of her mentor.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Angeline looked taken aback for a moment at Karynna's forwardness.

"Yeah, well. Things kinda got cut short." Angeline was being vague on purpose, and she knew that Karynna knew it. The youngling set down the aerosol can of cleaner and crossed to Angeline, taking her firm hands in her own dainty ones. Angeline fidgeted and took her appendages back, holding them in tight fists to her chest. "I don't need that", she said patronizingly.

Karynna decided to call her on it, "I am trying to help, because you look like he-"

"You know better than to curse around me." Angeline said blandly as she went behind the counter to finish Karynna's cleaning job. Karynna groaned quickly, "You don't have to be so condescending you know." Angeline smirked, falsely, but Karynna didn't need to know that. "I know."

"You wanna talk about it?" Karynna pressed.

Angeline sighed and hung her head, moving hands to brace herself on the bar. "About what?"

"You know what. What was supposed to happen tonight."

"What was supposed to happen tonight, did happen tonight."

"And?" Karynna held a dumbfounded expression.

"And, what happened? You were supposed to stay till, like, ten, or something. And get to know his…kids, or whatever. Bond with them, get them to accept you, especially if you are going to be in that relationship."

"It's actually closer to a Big Brother thing. With like 3 or 4 little siblings, and then all of their friends."

"Dam–, Dang it Angie, that is not the point and you know it. What the hel– heck, happened?"

"It must've been me. They didn't like me, with the strong possible exception of the 3 girls and one boy that may or may not be gay. I didn't get clear markers, but he didn't exactly seem like a ladies man and was siding 100% with the girls."

"What do you mean they didn't like you? How does someone not like you?"

Angeline picked up the broom and began sweep. "It's not the first time. And don't come over here and start trying to get me to sit down, you know that cleaning helps me think."

"Okay well if you're not, then I am. I'm pouring you a drink."

"You can pour me one but not yourself."

"But you need a drink and you need a drinking buddy."

"You are not my drinking buddy. Do what you want on your own time, and what you do when your with your grandma, that's on her."

"Then who is? You're ex?"

Angeline stopped abruptly and looked to the other female, "He is not my ex." Karynna snorted and took a sip out of the whisky glass, "Not yet."

"Okay you know what Karynna? I don't know where this will go. More than 80% of the people that have any say in his life, have a community goal of hating me. So I don't know what's going to happen next. But I hope it doesn't end, because as little logic as it makes, this makes me happy. Being with Derek, makes me happy, and content, and stress free. Oh! Have you noticed that , Karynna? Have you noticed that? I haven't snapped at any of the customers in 2 months. 2 months, Karynna! I feel freaking _gleeful_. I haven't felt _gleeful_ for years. And you know what, that is what he does to me." Angeline's fingers wrapped around the wooden pole so tightly her tan fingers went pale and her knuckles began to hurt. Hastily she swept, splinters sliding in between the layers of skin.

"That's why it hurts so much that they don't like you", Karynna closed her eyes and nodded as realization overcame her like a light from behind.

"I don't care that they don't like me. I could care less. But this isn't 'they'. This is practically his family, their opinion matters most."

"You mean behind his?"

"No. When I was with my family in Boston, you didn't have a choice. Family comes first, before any love interest. No matter how in love you are."

"You really love him?"

"So much it's painful." She admitted agonizingly, Angeline's chest was beginning to hurt, and her eyes grew moist.

"Then it won't matter. If that's what's going on then –" Angeline stopped her, "Karynna, I believe that you really are trying to help, but you seriously don't get it. You do not understand, and I don't blame you for that."

She looked up at Angeline with sorrowful eyes. "Then tell me what happened."

The elder sighed, but refused to look up. "We were there, Derek had left to do something. Referring to me as his girlfriend, by the way. He left, I opened them up to a Q and A, they could ask me about whatever they wanted, except sex. I had no problem, they were sweet kids, and I told one of them to back off because he was being a condescending little pig, and his friends were on board with it, calling him out on it. But then, this tension clouded in like fog. And I felt it, they were backing up their friend, I get that. So, I went to make sure there was nothing Judy needed, to let things calm down a little bit. And, I heard bits and pieces of what they were saying. And then I hung up." Angeline paused to look up, finally. "You ever walk into a room, and simultaneously feel the hate of every single person in the room, apart from the few that feel pity?"

Karynna stood, appearing uncomfortable, "Once. When I was accused of sleeping with the head cheerleaders boyfriend. They were having a bake sale, and I showed up. All of a sudden, every head turned my way, the only pity I got was the boyfriend that knew that I hadn't slept with him."

"I care to much to see him lose the people he cares about most. I may not want to, but I will let him go if that's what needs to happen."

The squeak of a door tore my thought away, "You're an absolute loon if you think that's going to happen." Walking in the door was the girls, Stiles, and a very ticked off looking Derek. The oldest woman could smell anger and aggravation radiating from him from the epicenter of the room. His rigid expression softened exponentially when those beautiful pale green eyes laid sight on her small, but strong willed body.

"Oh, look, the proverbial 'knight in shining armor'", Karynna mumbled spitefully, "Karynna…" Angeline warned, before smiling brightly, and fake facedly at the newly entered crowd. "Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?"

"Long story. But we came to see you, just us." Allison shined a smile full of empathy as they all climbed into the booth they had before. Everyone but Derek slid into place, including Karynna, whose sour face faded when she tore her gaze from the tallest male.

Angeline POV

"Ahhhh, okay, well, let me get you guys something." I turned on my heel in the direction of the kitchen, shuddering slightly when a large warm hand smoothed out on my back with feather light touch. "I'll go with you."

Derek followed me into the kitchen. The lights flickered on with the switch, blue illuminant shining on clean stainless steel. I moved quickly for the pantry, hoping for some bagels or toast. Derek put his hands on my ribs, turning me to face him.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said, thinking more about rushing to get them food than the proximity of my face and his.

"Angeline", he breathed, the trickle down my spine gave me shivers, and goosebumps along my arms and back. I finally looked at him, finding concern very evident in those magnificent eyes. His arms moved farther back, wrapping insistently around my thin frame. "Are you okay?" He asked tentively, resting his warm forehead on mine.

I laughed tightly in relief, "Yes, yes of course, I'm fine."

"Lie", He didn't even chuckle about it, no smile, just that calculating frown, and passionate gaze. He stared at me, swaying us slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Okay well I don't know what you want me to say." I held on firmly to his biceps, the muscle underneath it pleasingly solid. "Tell me what happened." He murmured.

I laid a cheek on his shoulder to arm joint. "I know when I'm not wanted. That's it." He tensed up so that his arm was like a wooden board. His nose pressed into the hair above my ears, flaring from smelling deeply. "What happened?" His voice was strained, almost as if he were in pain. It made my heart hurt to know what was happening. But I didn't respond, I'm sure he knows already. "I put someone in their place without authority, the anger spread and I went out of the room to let the tension defuse. I came back in and knew exactly where I stood with all of them. Like I said, I know when I'm not wanted." I prevented my voice from crackling but it was in vain, because Derek knew, he always seemed to know.

We both know what this means. Whether they had meant to or not, the pack hadn't accepted me. If the pack doesn't accept someone, it doesn't happen, no matter what the alpha says. I was rejected, and in most cases, that wouldn't change.

"I don't care. I am going to keep dating you, because I don't care. They can cry and moan all they want, because it's not going to change." Derek pulled closer, hands sliding further around and he just, held me. And then with that, I lost it. Tears prickled and I found my vision becoming blurry, I buried my face in his shoulder. I choked out a bitter laugh, "A lot to admit after 2 months…"

Derek rumbled and his chest vibrated, it was comforting, almost lulling me to sleep. "3 months."

Dourly, I smiled, just because he made _that comment_ in the midst of all this. Derek gripped the side of my face and kissing me with purpose. He wiped my under eyes with his thumbs, even if they were already dry because no tears had spilt over yet, and pressing his lips to my forehead. "I'm going to kill him." Derek murmured, face remaining emotionless.

"I didn't name names", I argued almost silently. Derek snorted a laugh, "You don't need to. Jackson is the only tool in my pack. And the only one who has a big enough mouth to act like an impervious moron to you because you called him out on his crap. It's Jackson, and it always is." I laughed and kissed him, not wanting to move, but knowing that everyone was still sitting outside. Regretfully, I reminded the irresistible male in front of me.

"Yes, and I have a half a mind that they're using Erica to listen in."

I sighed, "Mmm, more likely not. Karynna doesn't know, and I'm sure that they wouldn't have just suddenly blurted it out."

"I have a pack full of teenagers, dumb, irresponsible teenagers. I would not put it past them to let something slip and freak her out." He said, voice low as low can be, octave above a whisper and levels below a speaking tone.

"I have bread in the pantry", I suggested in an unlikely tone. "Then we'll just eat bread." Feeling one hand move from my hip and return with a closed and sealed bag of white bread.

Laughing for a happy reason this time, I placed my hands on both sides of his head and kissed him. I pulled back, holding his hand and lacing our fingers together, and looking him in the eyes, secretly judging if he's going to steal his hand away. His face was stoic again, his favorite non-facial expression, but his fingers tightened on my hand assuringly.

Walking back into the room, they were all talking. Gossiping, and laughing about whatever taboo subject they were onto. Karynna caught sight and the smile dropped from her face. I sighed stepped forwards, the girls and Stiles smiled, joyfully and with wider eyes when they witnessed the lock of our fingers.

"We brought food." I said, Derek dropped the bag of bread on the table. Erica raised her eyebrow vivaciously, "Plain bread?"

"Hey, it's what we've got. I am not a world class Hawaiian Chef like Puff. I burn even toast", I wildly gestured towards the plain bread bag as I slid into the seat next to Karynna. Derek pulled up a seat at the head of the table, sitting in it backwards. "Is that why we always order in?"

My face turned red, and I strongly resisted the sheepish smile trying to creep it's why onto my face. "No", Erica squinted and Derek boldface loudly and also in a calm manner exclaimed, "Lie."

I turned to him with a semi-embarrassed face, and an 'Oh-my-god-please-shut-up' trigger smile. He returned my look with his own incredulous one, "What? What'd I do?"

Erica arrogantly leaded her arms onto the table, "Derek, she was is not as attuned to your blatant disregard for human ethics and bedside manner."

"What are you talking about?" I turned to them with wide eyes and a piece of half eaten bread in my hand, "Derek is a complete gentleman." The half of the pack went slack, eyes too wide for their heads, shock evident on their faces. Stiles' mouth hung open, exposing the chewed food in his mouth. Lydia didn't look away from us, but used her hand to close Stiles' agape pie-hole, "How so?" She asked, like she was in a confused daze.

"He holds the door open, rubs my shoulders out when I get all tensed up, he fed me grapes once after-", Derek silenced me with a kiss, and then wrapped his fingers over my mouth, "We are not going to talk about that."

I licked his fingers in an attempt to get him off, but he growled, too low for anyone else, werewolf or not, to hear. So I bit him. He removed his hand in a flash. "And why not?"

Derek began to look uncomfortable and a little antsy, "Because look at them, all of them, it's like their high. They are getting high on the facts of our relationship. I don't need them high." Looking at the teens before us, they did indeed look high. Look of absolute stupor on their faces, glazed over eyes, a little drool from one of their mouths, even Karynna. Stiles wasn't that way though, he had more of a thinking face on, squished eyes, furrowed brown, offset jaw and confused open mouth. I sniggered, "That is…very true."

Almost instantaneously they snapped out of their daze. Derek refrained from laughing, but I allowed myself a snigger or two.

The clearing of a throat tore our attention from the laughing table. We turned our heads to find 4 boys, varying levels of guilt on their young teenage beta faces. Jackson looked sheepish, and even more shame-faced when Derek's hand slid around my waist, and held an expression that would normally be accompanied with a low protective 'Back-Off-Now' growl.

I smiled reassuringly and gripped the fingers that were prying onto my side, his claws were beginning to poke through the thin sweater I had on. The boys were shifting on their weight, Isaac had his head down, and Boyd wasn't acting submissive, but you could tell by the unhappy expression on his face that he felt bad.

"Want bread?" I held out a piece for them, kind of praying that they take it as a sign of forgiveness. Scott smiled and they all moved closer. Isaac slid in besides Karynna, exciting the most microscopic of smiles when he shyly glanced at her. I moved onto Derek's lap, feeling his glaring eyes over my shoulder when he jabbed his nose into my shoulder blade. He didn't want his pack to think he'd gone soft because he was acting affectionately to me.

He was the tough, big guy alpha, who only showed emotion to his girlfriend, who revealed motherly feeling like it was nothing. Interesting prospect, I couldn't help but think. If only they realized how little they actually knew.

…

We stayed and joked around, acted like careless teenagers. I made everyone go home around ten, knowing that they wouldn't listen and would stay up as long as they wanted. I just figured it was better for them to do it in a place where they wouldn't have to go all the way home at a late hour. Jackson had relapsed into his skepticality of the romantic side of Derek.

He was in the middle of a rant of how anti-social Derek was when I flat out said screw it. I grabbed his head and gripped his lips with my own, inhaling the scent of fresh rain. He didn't immediately pull away either, he pulled closer. I lazily draped my arms around his neck, in response he secured his own muscled limbs around my mid-section, leaning forwards so that I was bent backwards. We were full on making out and leaned back into a near 90 degree angle. My lungs were burning when I finally pulled away, laughing angelically, and smiling even harder when I heard Derek's chuckle, low and godly.

I pulled away hesitantly, turning to Jackson, "Now why don't you tell me that he doesn't feel emotion." I knew he could smell Desire, Want, among other things on us from off us. He looked absolutely stunned, and as were the rest of the males, the females stood in an sassy stance, knowing smiles on every one of their faces.

I smiled so hard my cheeks ached while I was on my way home. My nerves were at a happy ease, I felt remarkable. Physically and emotionally, I actually just felt, happy for a prolonged amount of time, and it was freaking amazing. So god bless that pack for making it happen.

There was a pep in my step when I stepped out of the car. Smiling so hard was a good sign, and even my heart knew it, because it didn't hurt a bit I could practically hear a song I used to love when I was a child, Nina Simone's _Feelin' Good_.

"Angeline Martello?" A steady voice called out from the shadows. I turned with a curious, blissfully expectant expression. Slowly descending back towards the voice, "Yes?"

Not a sound was made, not a peep, not even the sound of car horns could be heard from anywhere. The breeze made a whistle as it brushed past, it was chilling but comfortable. My optimism was swept away by a still calmly collected mask. "Hello?"

Then a flash of yellow orange and the musty burnt smell of gunpowder, the eruption of pain and the burst of red from my abdomen. Face soft, the tiniest of curves pulling at the one corner of my lips in an ironic smile, I looked around in the ever darkening black shadows. I looked down, arms floating at my sides. Red blossomed at the left bottom corner of my side, welling larger and larger against the white of the sweater. Centimeter wide dribble of thick, oozing, scarlet colored blood slipping down and away from the rest of the mass.

My hands trembled on their own, and I don't remember falling, maybe because I didn't. I don't remember the pain, because I _knew_ I hadn't felt it. I don't remember the cold breeze escalating to a whipping thrash of air. I don't remember screaming, or whispering, or even breathing. But I do remember that face, the face of the man with the gun in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Angeline POV

When I came to, I was tied to a chair. Small, metal, structurally sound, perfect for holding a person in place. My hands were tied behind my back, steel handcuffs, my feet were bound the same way, pulled back towards the back two legs of the chair. A thick chain connected both of the handcuffs, straining and creaking every time I moved them.

I was in pain, chest burning, and heart aching with every beat. The gunshot was on fire, stinging and tender. It was still likely gushing, the left side of my shorts pant leg was wet and the rest of my leg felt warm and sticky. My head was light, blood loss was getting to me.

When I finally opened my eyes, it was bright. Cold, barren grey walls, florescent lights to burn the retinas permanently, it was. I tiled my head, the details were all blurry, the male silhouette before me was darkened with a shadow.

"Well, well, well, welcome back to the land of the living, Ms. Martello." The mans' voice was amused, like this was funny to him. My vision came into focus soon after that, in front of me was a tall man, maybe 6 foot or so. Greyish, sandy blond hair and a light scruff on his jaw to match, it was they eyes though. Cold, angry, complicated and nearly a white-blue shade.

"Can't come back if I was never dead. What is this about?" Despite the sarcasm that took precedence over my own self-consciousness, I included a tone of freight to pull the innocent card.

"Do you know who I am?" Something about his features is familiar, but I can't place it.

"No, where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" I let my voice quiver, a reaction triggered by weakness from the gunshot wound.

"My name is Chris Argent. I'm the local hunter, you seem to have got yourself into a whole lot of trouble."

"I don't understand, a hunter? Like, deer or something?" I felt a wave of dizziness crash over me and a stuttered, words sounding slurred and confused.

"I think you know full well what I mean, I hunt your kind. You know, that kind that has the attribute that makes it possible that you didn't die when you were shot."

"Oh my- are you serious? You think I'm one of them? I'm human!" So much for the innocents act, at least I could play up the involved but un-involved angle.

"Really?" He didn't believe me, I could hear it in his heart beat, and the tone of his voice.

"Yes! Why do you think I'm not healing like you think I am?" I exasperated, but my volume of voice was cut short when I was hit with another wave of dizziness, followed by a shrill slap of nausea.

Without word he advanced, squatting down and reaching for the hem of my now red tainted sweater. He pulled it upwards with two fingers, leaning his head back to look better at the wound. I hissed when he dropped it back, it was drenched with dense crimson liquid and left a sickening _slap_ when it laid against my skin. I'm lucky I only wear soft sweaters, because otherwise, the material would be grinding into the hole, drawing only more pain.

"So it appears. Look, we know everything. We know about you, your Involvement with the Hale pack, with Derek Hale in specification. You know about what they are, what you still could be, and we just wanna talk. Drop the act please." I took just a second to acknowledge my distraught, near tears, S.O.S expression and replace I with a no-nonsense, all serious toned one.

"Whatever you want to know, I'm not going to tell you." I straightened up, wincing at the pins-and-needles flair that spread from the hole in my abdomen.

"We don't want to know anything. This is just a little welcome to the party. And a warning for when it comes to the Hale Pack. We just have a few questions –"

"There's always a few questions. Always a few more problems that need solutions. Always a little torture that needs undertaking when someone can't fess up the answers." I stated in a know-it –all manner.

"No, there will be no torture."

"Cause that's against your morals. It's not against the code, but it wouldn't be too bad if you had a conscience."

"Trust me, Angeline, I have a conscience." Chris paced a little, and put his hands in his jean pockets, easy going smile rolling out.

"Well, I figured Allison had to get her sense of ethics from somewhere." The smile ceased on his face, and his laid-back manner was gone in moments. "She and Scott are adorable."

"Yes, _adorable_ ", Chris agreed mockingly.

"She really is a sweet, considerate girl. You did good with her, how about your other prodigies? They make the cut or was it just in the bloodline?"

"She is still by far the most impressive, the others are, well, they are what they are." A hurt cough from behind me told me that there was another hunter behind me.

"Well that's unsurprising", I mused, averting a painful groan from the now throbbing pain of the bullet hole. I could hear walking from behind me, and a hand was slapped against the back of my head. "Watch it, freak." Said a young man's voice.

I looked at Chris, "Who've you got helping you? He sounds like a child", I said playfully, but the lightness of my voice was tainted by the slight groan from the bass of my diaphragm.

More walking, a boy near my ideal age of 25 stepped in front of me, glaring deeply. There was a glimmer of dull bronze and a sudden collision of his hand and my cheekbone. He recoiled with brass knuckles, red smeared with my blood. The small cut he had torn was stinging, and swelling just slightly. The boy had a hard expression on, a blond glint of hair in the shaved form of a military crew cut. His thick eyebrows were so focused in the glower that it was near unibrow worthy. He stood in a shoulder wide stance, arms crossed menacingly as he looked down his adorable little angular nose at me. He would be cute if he would turn down the scowl and lessen the angry creases around his frown and eyebrow.

"Where did you find this guy Argent? The Beacon Hills ROTC Program?" The boy back handed my jaw, inciting a migraine and a sore neck from whiplash. I hate to admit it but the boy had a wicked pimp slap.

"More or less", Chris chuckled. "That's enough, Porter. Look Miss Martello, we just want to warn you about the life you could bring upon yourself if you continue with the Hale Pack."

"I was under the assumption that you lot had an understanding."

"We do, but if they turn you, all promises are off." He came to stand in front of me. "It's in the agreement."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm permanently bite free."

"Is that because your already a supernatural? Because I know all about that."

The boy, Porter, stepped back in front of my light, fastening a pair of rough textured gloves to his hands. Likely so that his knuckles wouldn't be damaged. "The penalty for lying is 3 body shots, a kick to the face, or 6 stabs. Which would you prefer?"

"What's the penalty for torture?"

The boy was more forceful in his next verbal venture, "Which would you prefer?"

"Kiss my pretty, apple shaped a –", he slapped me and cut me off, "You know, you would be really hot if you weren't such a monster."

"Oo, don't tell my hot werewolf boyfriend about that, or we'll cut your throat out and make you a new pair of lips to flap."

He got in my face, spit flying on my cheek. "Well which punishment do you think you deserve?"

I laughed sweetly, lips curving into a venomous sneer, "Newsflash sweetheart, I'm not afraid of you." I pressed a thumb into the bullet hole. I squirmed and released a strangled whimper before breathing quick and shallowly, heart working even more overtime than it already was. "How 'bout now, _sweetheart_?"

I clenched my teeth, smoothing on a sickly sweet smile, "Not as chilling as when I do it. But, you're still about as scary as the baby boy you really are."

He snarled at me, about as much a human can, "It'll be all 3 then." He pulled back and swung at my face, fist connecting in the same place as the first one. "Hey Chris", I called, "Think about this, I am not healing. You really think this is okay? What about your code?" It was a brief, hopeless attempt because there was to actual pleading tone.

"Code covers this. I'm sorry." He said, but there was no empathic note in his voice, and then it began. A punch in the face, "Whoops, I guess I missed." Porter stepped back and chuckled.

I licked at the blood beginning to spill out of my lips. "What were you aiming for? My collarbone?"

He shrugged and hit my side, above the wound, and my ribs chattered. "You never know, think whatever you think."

He swung again and I gasped for air, "I think", I paused to catch my breath, "that you are a pompous tool, abusing the power of torturing a woman that can't defend herself."

One last time he shot straight out at my other hip, beating the slightly jutted bone. He recoiled ashamedly with his knuckles in hand, I laughed gleefully, putting myself in pain, and not caring one bit. "I hope that hurt, you sadistic imp." Without word and another scowl, he flicked out a pocket knife. Red handle, 3 inches long, one side smooth, the other side a hardcore, cerated edge. I looked up at him with a bloody smile, tilting my head in a knowing action. "Bring it on, if you think that I'm afraid of a couple stab wounds and a little edge of steel, you've got another thing coming."

His glare hardened and his nostrils flared, the smell of anger seeped into the air supply. I thought about Derek's scowl versus his. One was because he knew that I was winning a mental war, and the other was masking any emotion that could be brought to surface. Derek's scowl was also much more attractive than the one in front of me.

He also didn't know how to stab properly. He created slashes and cuts, not stabs or puncture wounds. This kid is cute, but he is an idiot. It was quick, wish I could say it were painless, but even a human could tell it was a lie. When he finished, he smiled cheerfully and wiped off the knife, closing it and walking back to where his kit was. Blood was mixing with saliva and it was staining my tongue with the taste of rust. I spat to the side and threw my head back to move the hair out of my face, the Argent moved in front of my line of vision.

"I really am sorry about this. Think of it as a Welcome Favor." He suggested with his hands in his pockets. I laughed, a bit of a daze beginning to fog my mind. "Well, this is still better than my welcome initiation to my workplace. I had to dance half naked on the bar in front of a crowd on video."

There was a loud clang of metal against the cold cement floor. I could only tell because my shoes were lost and it was icy on my bare feet. I craned my neck to get a look at him, "You lose something there hotshot?"

Porter looked at me and his boss, expression bashful and face and ears red as poinsettias. "You still have the tape?" He said trying to regain his bosses respect by utilizing sarcasm.

"Yes I do, why, do you want it?" He blushed another shade of pink, I scoffed in disgust, "You pigs make it too easy."

I turned tiredly and annoyed to Chris, "Where am I?"

"Middle of the forest." My face contorted, "You shot in front of my apartment building, dragged me into the middle of the forest, slapped me around and told me it was all for a welcoming party."

"Yes, enjoy your way back home. Good luck." He and Porter picked up their things and Chris unlocked the handcuffs, and removed the chains from my feet. They left quickly and I got up, rubbing my wrists briefly and applying pressure to my wounds, especially when it came to the gun shot. I stumbled out the door, fingers feeling warm and sticky. I recognized these woods, and it only took me a moment to decide that Derek's house would be closer than my apartment. So I ran off to the left, in the opposite direction of the Café.

I began healing on my run, it started with the tiny cuts on my feet, healing and disinfecting themselves. I felt the swelling in my face begin to go down, but I know that the cuts and bruises will still be there and vibrant by the time I arrive at Hale House.

I pulled myself up the few steps and onto the porch, leaning exhaustedly on the door jam. I was feeling more and more hostile towards the Argents every second. No, I was already full on, beast on, open-hand slapping, angry. But I was exhausted, and not healing fast enough.

The door swung open so hard I was afraid it was going to break. Derek had a worried face on, which only got worse when he took in my rugged, battered appearance. My expression was left unchanged when he didn't move, frozen in his place, I brushed past, holding my wounds, "Yeah, hi."

Two steps past the door I lost my footing, Derek shot out and caught my arm and side. "What happened?", His voice was rigid and angry, but I could smell the concern and panic emit from off his skin. I sighed as I braced myself on the counter, blood from my hands smeared on the bright tile. "Where is your first aid kit?" The teens stood shocked as they watched me, they could smell my crooked, rapid heartbeat, and smell the disgust of pain from my spot in the kitchen. Derek was fumbling through the cabinets, frustrated look.

I agitatedly turned back to the pack, "Seriously? You guys have 3 near humans here and you don't have a first aid kit?" Allison was the first to snap out of it, going to the only cabinet that Derek hadn't opened. Derek meanwhile, had pulled me onto the counter and reached for the hem of my shirt.

I grabbed his worried hands and held them still, looking him in the eye, I nodded slowly. I turned to Allison next, "Oh Allison good, you know I met your dad earlier. He sends his hellos and such." I said in a fake cheerful voice, opening up the kit and taking a mental inventory of the insides.

"My", Allison gasped, taking a step back, Scott had her in his arms in a split second. "My dad did this?" I laughed bitterly in response, nudging off Derek's hand from my elbow when I pulled out the gauze and disinfectant. "Him and his trainee Porter, who isn't a bad looking kid if you can get past the cruel sadisticness, by the way. They called it a 'Welcome to the Enemy Side' initiation." She looked appalled and ashamed.

"Sweetie, its okay, your dad is a bit of a jerk, but I don't blame you." I brushed off Derek's hand again. "You guys, I'm good here, just need to get stitched up, you guys chill and watch some TV." They didn't move, even when Derek commanded they go they slowly moved in the direction of the living room.

When they had finally gone I groaned, reaching for the hem of my shirt and struggling to cross my arms. Derek moved behind me and gripped the sides of the sweater, tearing it apart. I scoffed in petulance at him, "Seriously?"

He looked at me incredulously, "What?" I coughed, "I liked that sweater." He looked at a loss and made to hand the torn fabric back to me. Inwardly I laughed at how Derek was unfazed by my almost nudity by now. I took it and tossed it on the counter and reached for a rag inside the box. The bullet hole stretched, I nearly collapsed on the counter, wincing, and lightly slamming my hand on the counter. He placed a pair of delicate hands on my hips and I flinched because they were sore, they were gone in a second, moved up to my shoulders instead. Derek was seething, but this voice was delicate, and it felt comforting. "Let me help you."

I deflated, "I got shot. And stabbed, and slashed, and punched, and, I think the bullet clipped my hip. And my other hip bone is bruised, and my heart is beating so abnormally and fast that I think I'm going to drop dead on this counter top." He sighed restlessly, turning me around, and lifting me up under my armpits onto the counter with the slightest gasp. "Sorry", he apologized quietly, with a stubbornly displeased expression, I leaned back onto the raised portion of the island.

Derek eyed over my injuries with a frown, gaze lingering on the bloody hole, the lightly burnt skin near it, and the ever darkening bruise on my hip. I grabbed a piece of gauze and held it down over the gun inflicted injury. After a moment Derek soaked another piece in hydrogen peroxide, giving me an apologetic look before going over the cut on my cheek. I winced but didn't say anything, removing the gauze and repeating the man's actions, hesitating on putting it to the worst threat to my health. "I'm not healing because of my heart. The irregularity of my heart means that the blood isn't getting around fast enough for automatic efficient healing. I heals fast, but not that fast." Derek nodded, absent mindedly using a swab to go through one of the deep gashes on my side. In my head I counted to 3 before pressing the still saturated white supply to the wound, squirming and whimpering as quietly as I could. A few seconds after I had started, Derek removed the gauze and looked at me. "You know I have to get it out."

I whined with a nod, "Yeah I know. Just make it quick, please." Derek donned a blank expression while he leaned over me, placing a kiss on my lips and using one hand with a pair of blunt tweezers to dig out the bullet. A scream bubbled in my throat, one that I muffled with my own hands, struggling to regaining composure even after he pulled it out. It burns and stings and aches to the point of a stabbing, Derek tossed the bloody tweezers and rock sized, crippling bullet into a tin bowl. I paused for a moment to catch my breath before sitting up, wringing out the newly placed rag in warm water and wiping at the scarlet liquid coming from the now even bloodier wound in my stomach. I tried doing my best to ignore the inflaming pain and burn because in all honesty I was grinding the rag into the already lacerated and traumatized skin out of frustration.

Aggravated, I threw it down on the counter and pushed myself off. Stumbling badly and nearly falling, if Derek's arms didn't yet again catch and envelope me. Again exasperated beyond my own belief, I stood up, hardly wincing and wadding up pieces of gauze, dabbing them in disinfectant. Derek wrapped up my whole waist below the bra, because there was no better way to wrap up every gaping slash hole than hold a dressing to it and wrap me up like a mummy.

"I'm going to kill Chris Argent." Derek whispered harshly in my ear, I don't know how, but I found humor in the situation. "Would you mind going after his protégé first? Hope you don't mind but I used you as a threat."

I could practically feel Derek's eyebrow go up from my heads place on his shoulder. "What did you say exactly?" I scowled , "I told that arrogant inexperienced tot that if he didn't stop telling me empty compliments that you were going to tear open his throat and make him a new pair of lips to flap."

A heart chuckle rumbled like thunder through my entire cranium, and every nerve in my brain threatened to go slack. And then I remembered that Allison's dad freaking shot me, and cranky bitterness became the more prominent emotion. "Do you have a gym here?" Derek nodded and rubbed my back, I find it absolutely hilarious how we've switched rolls within one night. Derek had the collected head, and the empathetic melancholy attitude, and I was feeling – and acting – resentful and loathing towards hunters. Completely different dynamic than what I was used to, it would've pulled a smile to my face, if I weren't still seething. "Good, because I need to punch something."

Derek pulled back with the smallest of smiles. I held a vengeful grimace, even when he put a kiss on my cheek and pointed to a door near the foot of the stairs. I stalked through the living room, cracking my knuckles, "Allison? I just want you to know that the next time I see your dad I am going to punch him in the throat." I reached the doorframe as Allison growled, "If I don't first."

My inflexible frown curved into a chillingly angry smirk, "I call precedence."

Their laughing was loud and strangely, like music to my ears, but no matter how much comfort gets thrown at me, I still feel an overwhelming urge to slam a head into a wall. I punched the canvas bag, scratching my knuckles, and punching again. I lost track of time, muscles hurting, injuries aching, I broke a sweat, something I found good. Break a sweat means your burning fat. Not that I need it, I've got a hot figure, but since when is burning fat a bad thing.

I punched twice and turned for a kick, catching a view of the brooding statue in black leaning on the doorway. "You want anything while you get your anger out?"

" _You want anything while you get your anger out?"_ I mocked, making a sarcastic face and sticking out my tongue. He gave me his skeptical look, and if my ticker wasn't already going a mile a minute, it would've skipped a beat.

"Chai Tea, if you wouldn't mind, and I know you have it because it was in one of the bottom cabinets when you were panicking and looking for the first aid kit." I punched it again and the bag swung forcefully on its hinges.

Derek stepped forward to defend himself, "I was not panicking. I was rushing because you looked fragile."

I scoffed and punched again, "I was just fine, you were completely panicking."

"I find it funny that someone acting so viciously towards a black canvas punching bag wants something that is generally made for Zen people."

"I'm Zen…" Derek gave me a look, "Okay, okay, I'm not Zen. But punching this stupid bag isn't doing anything for getting my anger out." Derek's look turned from a knowing one to a cocky smirk. I punched forwards and I dodged, grabbing his wrist and bending his hand backwards. Derek struggled and curled inwards, lifting me as I climbed on him. He dropped me and moved to push me back, I knocked his feet out from under him and pinned his arms with my knees, sitting on his thighs.

Werewolf strength came in handy because he sat up, sending me flying up on top of the work out machine. I growled with a smile at the challenge, and gathered my bearings and looked at him. Derek had stood back up, smile on his face as well, he got down into a defensive stance. I stood up on the grey metal support stand, balance actually in check for once. I hopped backwards, hands gripping with force and swinging my feet into his chest and knocking him to the ground. I landed with feet on either side of his torso, snatching his hands while he couldn't fight back and tying them together with a chain nearby, and wrapping up his feet the same way. His eyes began to open back up as I hooked up his chains to the wall.

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek as he came fully into focus. I smiled merrily when the pale green orbs widened at me when he noticed that he was bound and locked up with no way out. I stood up, walked away, "I'm calm now."

"Angeline? Angeline?!" Derek called for me from his spot on the floor. "Love you", I walked out and snatched up my phone, opening up the camera. I returned, pack hot on my heels, and took a video as Derek struggled and his pack laughed. "How did you get that –", Stiles motioned towards his alpha, "In chained binds?" he sounded completely baffled, and he was right to feel so. It wasn't really a fair fight, I'm an angry female werewolf, in all honesty I knew that Derek had no chance before we even started.

The black haired brood on the floor glared hard at the camera, but there was a ghost of a smile when he caught my eyes. He was impressed, as he should be, I totally floored him, though not without my own suffering. My heart was still sore, and the bloody wound was throbbing painfully, my hips hurt too. The Right one because that little intern punched the jutted bone directly, and the Left because the bullet had grazed it, I caught a glimpse at it when Derek dug the bullet out. The skin that thinly covered it was bruised gruesomely, purple and blue hues causing a distinct blend and contradiction with the blood that gushed from the actual flesh wound.

The Pack slowly trickled out of the basement door, Derek's irritated glare remained in place, but his nostrils flared, not in anger, but like he were catching a scent he didn't care for. My pain is probably seeping from the two feet away, I can smell it, sorrowful, ruining aroma, I'm surprised that the kids couldn't catch it. Stiles finally left, he was the only one left lingering of the bunch, I moved a little slowly, but I unbound his wrists from the chains, he rubbed them and stood up.

I laughed at him, his glared softened playfully, "That was a good fight." I laughed again and rested my head on his shoulder, a flat hand laid on my upper back and suddenly the ache began to subside. I pushed him away forcefully, and the pain hit hard as it came back. With a grunt, I coughed and scowled at the taller being. "Do Not, suck my pain away. Ever, unless I ask you to, okay? Or I will kick your –", Derek rolled his eyes and put gentle hands on my arms, chuckling, "You'll kick my furry little butt, yeah I know, Stiles uses that one often. All I have to do is glower and threaten to rip his head off and he sweats like a dog in summer."

I giggled softly, ribs tender, "Go easy on him, babe. He's a tall, thin, brainy, stressed out human teenager. Sarcasm is probably his strongest defense." He rolled his eyes again, "Whatever." But he knew I was right, he just didn't want to admit it. I was right, almost always am.

Hey guys! I just want to apologize for the completely late update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as my way of apologizing I will accept some suggestions, within reason of course! Please comment and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Derek POV

"Where are you gonna go later? Back to your apartment?" Lydia asked with a bothersome expression towards Angeline. The pack was gathering their things, preparing for their perspective trips to theirs and or, each-others home. Angeline sat half curled up on my lap in my chair, head resting on my shoulder. She shrugged as she sat up, fresh discomfort seep from her soon as she did so, despite the easy-going expression. "They know where I live, and I've got a feeling that that immature child of a trainee thrashed my apartment out of spite. But I'll figure it out, nothing you guys need to worry about."

An overwhelming urge of protectiveness surged, "She's staying here till the apartment gets scoped out."

The willed female flashed an angry raised eyebrow and borderline shifted blue eyes, "Excuse me?" I scoffed and leaned back; ceasing my hand from rubbing more circles in the small of her back. "C'mon, where're you gonna stay? Your 'room' - because it's not even technically an apartment – is in ruins and probably being surveilled, and your boss doesn't exactly seem like the most forth coming of people."

Angeline's face changed, I could nearly see the wheels in her head grinding. "Well, I'm sure a couple of ex-boyfriends of mine wouldn't mind taking me in. And Puff's arms are always open, I could stay with him, no question asked. But he doesn't have a couch in his apartment, and he's too sweet to let me sleep on the floor, so he and I would share the bed." A deep glower leveled itself at her, "His AC is stuck in over-drive so I would definitely need to get under the covers, snuggle a little bit maybe…" She smirked as a growl bubbled up from my chest, Allison gasped and muttered an 'oh, dear'.

Scott and the others chuckled and held in their own well placed laughs. "You know, cozy little apartment, all night long", She egged on, crossing her arms and stepping toward me slowly, light on her feet. "Maybe he'll even give me a ride to work –", I glared even harder and edged back farther in my chair awkwardly, "Alright, alright, I get it. Man, you're cruel when you're offended." I spoke scornfully as I got up and gently put my arms around her hips, glare remaining stationary but eyes softening a bit.

Her surprised chuckle was appropriate to her legal label, Angelic. It took everything I had to suppress my jaw from falling open and eyes glazing over. "Oh, sweet-baby-doll", it was an odd name, but a part of me found it endearing, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Stiles' ridiculously obnoxious chuckle broke through my delirious gaze at my girlfriend. I breathed to keep myself from lashing at him over nothing, my nostrils flared and with deadly eyes I rolled my eyes and turned my head in his direction. Peeved expression blatant in his field of view, Stiles stopped laughing but didn't let the snarky grin fall from his face. "You better not break up with her. She'll wig out and kill us all; she's more dangerous than any monster we've ever fought. Kanima and your uncle included." I scoffed and turned away as the rest of the pack murmured in approval of his claim.

Stiles was moving to leave, and he leaned back over the boundary line, hand on the doorway, "Hey, you know what they say about a woman scorned…", he laughed again when I didn't say anything and his peers pulled fully out the door. Isaac locked the door, nodding goodnight and beginning to make his way towards the stairs. "Goodnight Isaac, sleep well." Angeline leaned forward and placed her chin on my shoulder, lopsided smile playing on her lips. When I looked over my other shoulder I could see the shy uptick on Isaac's lips, and the coy fists shoved into his jacket pockets, "Night Angie…"

He ran up the stairs and into his room, closing the door almost too softly to hear. A wide smile split across her face, I could feel her cheeks well up against my neck. "Night Erica, night Boyd", Angeline's voice was light in an almost sing-song tone.

Erica was on her boyfriend's back, arms around his neck, smirk on her lips and mischievous glint in her pupils. "Don't stay up too late you two", she rested her head on the back of Boyd's as he finished her sentence, "Yeah, he doesn't have sound proof walls like we do." Suppressing a chuckle I shook my head, the teenagers erupted in laughter, Angeline buried a fit of giggles in my shoulder. Choking, she spit out, "Not like that would help any", more to her any myself than anyone else, but they heard it none-the-less.

Boyd's face contorted in disgust and he looked down, head shaking 'no', Erica squealed and smiled even harder, making suggestive faces to the girl on my shoulder, muttering encouragements. I cut the episode short with a stern sentence, "Alright, alright, knock it off." The laughter died down a bit, Angeline still left little giggly smiles in my neck and tightened her grip on my opposite shoulder. Her hand was on my shoulder blade, arm craned up and around between my arm and torso. "Go", I pointed in the direction of the stairs, hearing heavy, reluctant steps out of the kitchen.

Angeline leaned back with that million dollar smile she doesn't even know she has. "They're cute", she said. Finally a smile spread across my jaw as I looked at her, I shrugged eyes raking over every detail on her face. I doubt that she even realized I was doing it, I didn't half the time. It's easy to get lost in her, especially in her eyes. Beautiful, dang near enchanting, auburn irises, it was shocking how much they could change in a few moments with her emotions. Warm brown like light chocolate with the mellowest red pigment in the undertones when she's in the company of the pack, or he co-workers. Sharp, defined shades between red and dark, raven-like brown, pin-point pupils and a shrill outer line of the iris when she's angry. The piercing blue with that fog smokescreen when her eyes have shifted, enough to catch your own attention and make your whole body freeze and just watch.

"So are we just gonna stare at each other all night or what? Because as completely okay I am with memorizing those forests beneath your eyebrows, my muscles are beginning to stiffen up and I would rather fall asleep stiff in a soft _bed_ or a moderately firm _couch_. Wherever you want me tonight, please excuse the poetic musing wordage." I snapped out of my girlish thoughts and actually looked at her.

Angeline's expression was just the difference between solemn and sassy, but the way she was biting her lip and the aching, uncomfortable smell that was filling up the kitchen gave it away that she was hurting badly. A swell behind my sternum took my breath away, and vaguely I felt my expression change. It makes me furious what The Argents had done, I knew it wasn't Allison's fault, she was just as angry as I am.

"Hey no need for any of that. I'm fine, and it was only a suggestion anyway." She subtly rushed to assure me, with a tight laugh and a genuine smile, I moved closer pulling her legs around my waist and lifting with my hands, hopping just slightly and securing my forearms underneath her. With one arm moved around her back, I turned, walking to the stairs. Angeline laughed, placing a quick, tender peck on my lips and limply draping her arms around my neck. "You're just going to carry me up the stairs?"

Smugly my lip corners ticked upwards into a smirk, "Yes." Her eyebrow rose into a curious glance, "Why exactly?" Now at the top of the stairs, I planted a firm, neat kiss on her sweet red lips, taking a moment to breathe in her perfume before lowly stating, "Because I can." I used a foot to push open the door, and then curled it around to pull it back closed. It latched softly, and I pressed another soft kiss to Angeline's lips, putting an arm down on the bed to brace myself and curling the other one tighter around her mid-drift. Slowly I lowered her till she was lying flat against the comforter, peppering my lips in hungry kisses.

I rolled besides over and plopped down next to her, careful not to hit any of her injuries. Angeline stretched her arms up over her head, aiming a tired glance my way. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, this is kind of the pack equivalent of Daddy's girlfriend staying the night for the first time, while the kids are in the house." I chuckled and shook my head, she was so unsure. It may be the responsible action, but the pack had fully recovered from the Jackson incident, though he was still acting like the stuck up, annoying moody teenager he was. The rest of the pack however was hungry for more attention from their Alpha's partner.

"Trust me their teenagers. They can handle it. And it's not like I'm their keeper." I rolled over again, resting over her face once more, and memorizing auburn orbs. She smiled shyly, leaning her head back to look at me, "And what are you staring at?"

"My ridiculously hot girlfriend", I said bluntly, the slyest of smirks ghosting across my mouth before pressing it into a firm flat line.

"Your face and your words are contradictory." Angeline squinted and rubbed the back of her fingers against the slight scruff on my jaw. Her face looked unhappy, but I could smell the amusement in the small space between us.

"That tends to happen when I'm around you." Angeline laughed and I suddenly felt warm and relaxed, my partners smile made me happy. Lightly I reached to pull her closer; she helped by inching closer and tucking her hands in and curving her back into my figure. With eyes closed and nose buried in the beautiful she-wolf's hair, I turned out the light and felt content wash over me. As much as I tried to resist it, I fell asleep first.

Angeline's POV

Derek fell asleep first, for once. Carefully I tilted my head up to look at his sleeping face, finding it wrinkle free and peaceful. My cheeks pulled at my lips, I absolutely love that he trusts me enough to pass out first, it warms up my inside. Brushing my lips against his with a wary smile, I reached up and ran my fingers through the hair above his ear. Combing it back, relishing in the soft texture and the subtle coconut scent from the conditioner at my apartment. After a few moments he coils up even more, arm locking like a steel bar around my tenderly cracked ribs. I thought I heard a slight snap of another fracture but I didn't make a sound, I always adore the fact that the holds onto me so tightly when we sleep, and I can't stand to 1) Wake him up after he fell asleep first, and 2) Make him feel bad for being responsible for that discomfort. His legs were tangled in mine, wrapped around each other, he pushed his head farther into my neck, nearly tasting the veins that laid there. I felt my lungs wheeze just a little bit when I took a deep breath and Derek stirred in my arms.

Slowly, I drifted away, lungs more or less working. I slept better than I ever do in my own bed, even with Derek keeping me secure with him. That is until the heavy, safe aura of rest was torn away by a squeaking floor board. Trying not to disturb the still sleeping boyfriend that was slouched atop me, I looked at the bedroom door to find 3 betas with their shy little heads down, pulling nervously on their fingertips, and poking their eyes through the doorway. Erica was the first to take notice of my woken state, "Do you mind if we….?" Their eyes subconsciously drifted to the bed, and I realized exactly what they were looking for. And I have to say that Derek was right, they _really_ don't mind my being here.

"You want to cuddle?" I asked as quietly as I possibly could, injecting a certain level of exasperation into whatever voice I had. They nodded hard and fast, exhaustedly, I nodded a yes. They scurried in, crawling on top of the comforter and latching on to Derek and I. Derek started up almost instantaneously, arms crushing my still broken body, and squeezing a pained whimper from my mental 'Suppressed Sounds Bank' in my head. The entire bed froze, not a single person moved, not Isaac, who was clutching tightly to my leg like a koala bear on a branch. Or Erica who snuck above Derek and I's heads and was cuddling both my cranium and Boyd's, whom was snuggling into my back. Erica had her legs turned so that they were flat against Derek's back, if I were to look up at her, my face would be hidden in a pair of jugs.

"What", Derek's voice was even, but angry, "are you 3 doing?" I slid my hand from the back of his head down the side of his face and rested it flat on his pectoral muscle, "Easy babe"; my voice was hoarse and dry. Derek's eyes flicked in a speedy analyzation of my face and body as if the direct problem would present itself if he did so. "I'm fine", I roughly assured him, throat scratching, and I lightly slapped his bicep that was reaching over and grasping the back of my hip. "They wanted to be in a pit."

Vaguely I heard someone mention something about a Pack 'Puppy Pile', and then I heard the rev of car engines. Derek's nostrils flared again, "And what is that?" he growled.

The betas were slow to answer, hesitant almost, "The rest of the pack." Stiles and Lydia's worried protests could be heard from downstairs and outside. " _Why_ ", Derek growled again, tugging me tight again, protective arms encircling my waist line and snarling as he buried his tired face into my shoulder.

There was a creak of the blackened, ashened floor boards, and Scotts face was visible as it popped inside the door. "Are they awake?" he asked the beta's deer-in -the-headlights expressions.

"No, were not. Now get out, everyone, out", Derek's voice was dripping with annoyance, but there was no real threat in his tone.

"Cool, morning, Ange", Stiles said as he pushed straight through the door, rubbing his eyes and sleepily dragging his feet on the floors. His lengthy Batman pajama pants had folded over his toes, sliding beneath his platforms when he stepped. When there was no objection but one of Derek's exhausted sighs, the rest of them slowly edged in, mumbling hello's to me before the crowded into the bed with us. The heat slowly increased with every extra body added to the massive pot. From what I could feel, and see just slightly, somebody with long hair had their face in my lap, arms around my thighs. They were careful to avoid my hips, locating their forehead just below where my shorts end.

Somebody was cuddling my feet, which was almost uncomfortable, if it weren't so adorable. Another person was laying half atop of Boyd, head in the dip of my waist. It hurt, made it real sore, but I didn't have the heart to ask them to move. Derek curled his arms tighter around my waist and pulled me inhumanly close - with little distress, might I add – before someone could wedge their big teenage body between the two of us.

Somebody called out goodnight, who I don't know. I was feeling heavy again, and my ears were plugging up, like someone had filled them up with wax. The only audible thing near me was the bountiful amount of heartbeats, and Derek's breathing in my ear. It made my heart pound, something I'm sure that every set of werewolf ears in the room could hear. Derek smirked and kissed me, I could feel his smile through his lips.

"C'mon guys were trying to sleep", Scott scowled into my ankle. I chuckled heavily, "Not my fault you guys decided to jump into bed with your alpha and his partner." Derek grunted at that, and although I could smell his unease, sleep was already dragging me into a dream of a life in Boston.


	10. Chapter 10

Angeline POV

"Jackson get your feet out of my face."

"Well get your nose out of between my toes, Scott."

"Would you two shut up? You're going to wake up Angeline, and then Derek is going to skin us senseless!"

"Would all of you shut your mouths? Angeline's cool, she won't tell Derek that we woke her up. Which is the exact reason we shouldn't. She's too nice to ruin her sleep."

"And she doesn't look like she's healed yet."

Despite knowing that I would regret it, I pulled the pillow from beneath my head and threw it at my feet. From the thump I heard, I could tell that I had successfully hit someone in the face. "You guys need to shut up and get out or I'm going to throw you down the staircase."

"You are so Derek's girlfriend." Scott chuckled beneath me, to which I kicked him in the ribs. "Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Erica, where is Derek?"

Lydia replied as the rest of them erupted with questions as to why I selected a few people. "He said he had to meet someone and pick something up at the grocery store."

I sighed, "What is it with him and leaving me alone with you guys? Is it some kind of bonding exercise you came up with?" I sat up, head swirling like fog. The pack began to rise, climbing out of the bed and walking out the door. Isaac stood beside it with an arm to help me out; I chuckled, accepting his help for a moment before trudging out on my own. I slowly made my way down my stairs, looking for my phone somewhere near the counter.

"Hey Ange, there's a note over here for you from Derek. And something written in a different language." Before I could take the note from Stiles, Erica plucked it from his skinny, nimble fingers. "Ooo, love letters, way out of the norm from our glaring, stern alpha male. Lydia, what does it say?"

I pulled it from her fingers and looked it over as Lydia scoffed a sassy reply, "Why do you automatically assume I know what it says?"

"Because you're the chick that's freaky smart. You already learned archaic Latin because classic was too easy." I hardly noticed her comment as a small smile parted my lips.

 _Sorry babe had to meet a former pack member. Going to the store afterwards, have the pack text me with anything they need. See you before noon. Don't go to work. – D_

Below it was the message. It was written in Italian, it shocked me how he would've known that 1) I speak and read Italian, and 2) he knows and writes Italian.

The message translated into _Aspirin is in the cupboard next to the fridge, you won't have to ask. By the way, you look very self-satisfied when you think I've fallen asleep first._

Allison caught on to my smiley expression, moving over and lightly bumping hips with me. Light enough to avert any possible discomfort from the bruises on my bones. "So what does it say?"

I folded the sticky note and tucked it into my pocket. "Derek wrote it so that it would be safe from prying teenage eyes."

"What is it, some kind of _love letter?_ " Stiles wriggled his eyebrows and Scott gagged. Isaac got that same red, uncomfortable expression on his face. I squeezed it in my hands inside the fold of the thick fabric and smiled, "More or less." The boys cringed and moaned again.

The girls smiled at me and went about their own business of feeding themselves. "What time did he leave?" I asked absentmindedly, pulling out the coffee grounds and turning up the burner for the kettle. No body answered and I could hear them commencing in the living room, I figured they were ignoring me. Warm hands gently hovered on the sides of my hips and slid their way till they rested on the dip of my waist, rough hands that were cautious to circumvent the variety of damages.

"I haven't been gone long", Derek's voice was whispering in my ear, rough and husky. I could smell leather and rain over the reeking stench of coffee. I loved that I could smell it stronger than anything else, why though, I didn't know, not that I really cared. I reached up and curled and tugged the hair on the back of his head, leaning my own against his collarbone. Derek wrapped one arm around my front midsection and the other pulled back on my arm, kissing the sensitive skin of the inner part to my bicep. I shivered, part because of the chill from his lips, and part because my shirt had ridden up and the counter was cold on my touchy skin.

Derek didn't mind though, there was a splitting grin that formed on his face. One that only got wider when it happened again. The muscled in his chest rippled, despite the heat radiating from them I still broke out in goosebumps. "Cold now are we?" His chest rumbled behind me, chuckling. " _Very_ ", I murmured, this was my favorite thing that we did. I felt empowered and vulnerable at the same time, with the only person I would want to. There was a small *click* and Derek sighed, the moment ruined. He turned his head away and suddenly my arm felt cold too.

"I'm saving this picture for when you need it." Lydia said, smirking to her phone and turning around as Derek and I shared a concerned look.

"What does that even mean?" I said it with a laugh, but my tone was evidently concerned. "You'll know when you know", was all she replied with.

I looked up at Derek behind me for some reason, "she knows more than it seems. I try to just go with it."

Derek's face didn't give much away, not that it would've normally. "So who were you meeting with?" I turned around to look at him, his blank and confused expression changed to that of a begrudgingly angry type. "Much as I would prefer you never have to know, he'll be here any minute. There is someone coming that I haven't told you about –"

"No, nephew, I doubt that you would've", a man that looked in his forties stepped into the doorway. He was wearing a button up shirt and hunting jacket overtop, simple pair of jeans and a smug smile that seeded a pit of dislike in my first impression. Derek seemed to take notice, "This is my uncle Peter."

The betas had jumped up and stood in a crowd opposing Peter. Scott stood to the front of the mob, glaring painfully and standing on the verge of shifting. "Is this the same uncle that killed dozens of people, kept 5 teenagers trapped in a highschool, then let you get blamed for it, nearly killed Lydia, and had the major hots for Scott's mom?" Silently, Derek nodded; he had his eyes trained on the male inside the doorway.

"You told her about that!?" Scott sounded like he wanted to continue being angry at Peter's presence, but my comment seemed to have caught him off guard. It didn't matter though; Derek was in a protective stupor. He re-secured his arms around me and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Hello dear", Peter leered a shiver worthy smile my way, and took a step forwards to grasp my hand for a shake. Derek growled deeply, grabbing my shoulders and turning my away from Peters reach. The betas growled again and glared. "I said you could be here, not antagonize my pack and family."

Peter smiled again and retracted his hand, putting them in his pocket ad rocking on his heels. All the while he seemed nonchalant; his piercing eyes remained classically trained on my person. I put my hand on Derek's shoulder, pulling out of his grasp. I turned in front of him; his eyes were an astonishing red, the alpha red.

"Why is he here?" Scott choked out, becoming red in the face from frustration. "He wants back in." Derek kept his voice mild, but I could hear his heart beat, steady, but fast, angrily fast.

"And you're just going to let him? Welcome him back with open arms?" Scott shouted incredulously, I analyzed peter, whom pursed his lips and chuckled downwards.

"Well it is technically _his_ house; he did live here for a better part of his life." Isaac broke from glaring to tug on his scarf and furrow his brow in thought. Stiles' anger was stripped away as well, only proven more by his comment following Isaac's. "See? See what I mean with the not helping? How does that comment assist, in any way, what we are trying to do here?" The two continued to bicker back and forth and Scotts glare maintained itself on Peter, who squinted oddly at him, like this was funny.

Everything seemed to be funny to Peter; it was ridiculous that he seemed not to have a care in the world. The man had an entire packfull of teenagers and their alpha glaring at him and he was laughing.

"I'm home, now will you please stop with the staring? Your making me blush." Peter smugly walked path the horde of teens and past Derek and I, who again, whipped me behind him faster than my achy body would have liked.

Derek sighed with an unnamingly agitated expression across his features. He pecked my cheek and made his way for the stairs, I got the feeling that Peter's presence had put him out of his happy mood. It didn't help that Scott was hot on his heels either.

"Derek this is outrageous! You can't let him back around here! It's not safe, he's going to –", Scott rambled on, and Derek began his ascent up the stairs. "Not now Scott." Derek sighed, and it made my heart ache with everything else that this was ailing him. Scott stared after him dubiously and started to follow after him before I grabbed his arm lightly. He turned on me with a confused look; I puckered my lips, and beckoned for all of them to follow me.

I led them outside, Derek's hearing was near immaculate, he would still be able to hear me, but it wasn't the point. "Do you realize that that man upstairs has had his existence crumble to pieces on 3 different accounts and have not been able to do a single thing about it?"

The betas hung their heads in submission, but Scott and Stiles refused to let it rest. "We know, we've heard this story like – a million times."

I scoffed at him, "Just because you come accustomed to something, does not make it any less horrid." The two of them stood with heads down too. "Imagine it Scott. You lost your mom. And then Derek, and everyone else, all because you chose to trust Allison. Think about that, you mom would be dead, your brother, your best friends, your father. Anyone that you would have been able to turn to, anyone you trusted, more than life, is dead. And there isn't one thing that you can do about it. And it's all because you wanted a relationship with Allison." There was an odd light in his eyes, one that shone slight fear, but I wasn't done.

"You've still got Stiles, but not for long. Because, oh look, all of a sudden Stiles is gone too. And again, you are all alone. After a little while, there's a little spark on the horizon." I took a step forwards, eyes a pair of auburn rocks with a black dot in the middle. Scott had fear in his eyes, it was good, because it meant I was getting through to him.

"Somebody's back, your dad maybe? And you've got everybody yelling at you and telling you not to trust him, forget about him and side with them. People you've just met verses a person you held close for longer. And then he's gone too. And nobody cares but you, and then he's back. And those people who don't care that you've lost everything three times now, are telling you not to take the chance to be with the sliver of your old self.

Peter is the _sliver_ of his childhood that he has left, sick and twisted as he is. And every one of you is telling him not to take the opportunity to remember his childhood, and family. It's what you kids can't understand. Derek has finally got a piece of his old family back and you guys are basically saying that he can't have it." I saw Isaac swallow hard, tears in various sets of eyes and I smelled sorrow and regret rise in the air.

"Look guys, I can't stress enough that you don't give him enough credit, for anything. Just think about that the next time you go to give him a hard time about something. Derek has you guys, and now again he has his uncle. I simply ask that you don't screw that up by making him feel guilty for indulging himself." With on last lasting glare, I turned to go back inside. I wanted to see Derek, I didn't know his perspective of the situation, and something told me that he wanted to kill Scott.

"He's really lucky that he has you too, Angeline." I paused, putting a hand in the doorway and smiling a little to myself. Whisking the expression away quickly afterwards, I walked for the stairs.

"You're good for him." Peter was right behind me, with his eerie tone of voice, "and them."

"I appreciate that. But don't think that it makes me any less angry about what you put him through."

Peter chuckled again, and it was a surreal experience, and I don't like it. "Well that's too bad, I –", I walked on, quickly lugging myself up the stairs. "It's rude to cut someone off."

Peter smelled peeved behind me, but again I felt that ache in my hearts walls that Derek was hurting. "I don't really care." Following the statement, my feet carried me the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom.

Pushing open the door, it was evident that he had closed the curtains. Maybe he didn't want to hear what I had to say outside. Maybe he just didn't want to hear anyone at all. "Derek?" I called; the sound of light scraping leading me to the bathroom. The door was locked and the light was on beneath it, "I'll be out in a minute." Derek's voice sounded distracted, he's probably shaving, my mind reasoned.

Choosing to trust him with his declaration, I rested on the bed. Looking over the room was something I didn't get the opportunity to do the previous night, so I took the chance to do it now. For starters, it was big. It was big enough it be a master suite, but then again, this was a mansion, an estate even. It's no surprise that the Master bedroom was the same size as the ballroom…

It was a wide rectangular shape, the door stood in the middle of it, and just across from the king size bed. A grand pair of windows sat superiorly on each side of the short headboard, covered by dark shaded, blackout curtains. The room was left unpainted, with charred, ashened black walls. The floor was simply covered with a big grey rug, and a few more scattered around for whatever the first one doesn't cover. The entire chamber looked like the dark end of a grey scale. From the rugs, to the curtains, to the bedspread, they were all varying shades of grey and black.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door creaking open, and light hurriedly flooding the dusky room. Derek sighed and stepped out, revealing a clean shaven face spoiled by an unhappy expression. He had that air around him like he had things he wanted to say, but no words to. He began rifling through the files upon files he had sitting on his desk. He was conflicted; I could sense it like a pressure, a pressure that constricted my breathing, my heart and my head.

Walking up behind him, I curled my arms up around his shoulders, pressing my nose into his spine. This happened to be in the center of his back due to me being so much shorter than him. It was a blessing that he could comfortably kiss the crown of my head, but a curse that I can't see over his shoulder when I stand directly behind him. Derek stopped moving and turned his head to the side to glance at me just over the fabric from his tee shirt. It was only a moment before he turned back to his papers.

I didn't say anything for a while, turning my face to one side and resting it on the center of his back. There was a steady _bump – bump, bump – bump_ of his heart. It was the most serene, calming thing I'd ever experienced, more than sitting in my mother's lap.

My mother.

She's the hardest thing to remember, of every family member, every fact and event that happened at every reunion, birthday party, funeral. She has always been the hardest thing to recollect. Maybe it's because I repress those thoughts, or maybe I repress all thoughts when it comes to Boston. What is it with me and self - philosophy every time I get quiet time with Derek?

"What are you thinking about?" Derek's voice rumbled and vibrated through his lungs and tee shirt, buzzing warmly against my cheek.

"I didn't think you would be the one to talk first."

Derek scoffed, "It's not like I'm mad at you." I had to think about that for a moment. Is that really what he's like when he's mad at someone? He must be furious, because he's never acted that way at me. Derek and I have had bicker battled, but nothing big enough to be considered our 'first fight'.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Things that don't need to be discussed right now."

Derek grunted in response. For a moment I thought we would go back to being silent, but Derek wouldn't let it go. "I'm sorry for springing Peter on you." He didn't look up and I scoffed and let go.

"Derek, if you thought that Peter would spark any kind of emotional disappointment, you are sorely mistaken." I went and lay sideways on the bed, supporting my head with my hand.

Turning his head to the side he squinted at me with a casual scrutinizing gaze. "I must be." He stopped with his papers and looked away, before adding, "And Allison was right, I am very lucky." Speeding across the room and planting a peck on my forehead, Derek left the room, door open.

For a moment, I was confused, until I remembered a voice shouting. _"He's really lucky he has you too, Angeline."_ I smiled despite myself and buried my face in my hands and pillow, unsuccessfully giggling at my very deceivingly sweet boyfriend.


End file.
